Miraculous Sannin
by LadyMardha
Summary: El equipo 7 viven en una realidad alternativa donde existen los miraculous. En este mundo Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke son héroes, resguardando a Tokio de los villanos. Sakura Haruno está enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, pero él... se ha enamorado del alter ego heroico de ella: Ladyslug. Fanfic Sasusaku.
1. Capítulo 1: Hijo rojo

**Miraculous Sannin**

N/A: Advertencia - este es un fanfic Sasusaku, por lo que dichos personajes tendrán más relevancia.

**Capítulo 1**: Hilo rojo

¿Han escuchado del hilo rojo del destino? Probablemente en este punto de su vida se saben la historia al derecho y al revés: el hilo se puede estirar o enredar, pero nunca se romperá. Supongo que la leyenda se ha hecho tan popular que ya muchos no creen en ella, pero si los ojos humanos nos permitieran ver más allá de lo evidente, ya no sería una leyenda. No importa en cuál mundo o realidad se encuentren, el hilo siempre los conectara. El caso es… ¿harás caso a ese hilo? Porque, en efecto, las personas conectadas por un hilo se conocerán, pero si aceptan tener ese lazo… es completamente distinto.

* * *

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿por qué hoy? ¡de todos los días! – la pelirrosa corre con todas sus fuerzas, pero al menos de que se transforme, es claro que no llegara a clase a tiempo, ¡si tan sólo no tuviera que ocultar su identidad! No sólo sería más puntual, sino que tal vez impresionaría a cierto pelinegro.

– ¡No te rindas, Sakura-chan! Eres la portadora de la babosa más hábil que conozco, incluso Tsunade-sama lo dice – una pequeña criatura verde se asoma desde el bolso colgado a la cintura de la chica .

– Aunque diga eso, Tsuyu-sama – Sakura no puede continuar porque comienza a perder el aliento – eso no me hará llegar temprano – termina la oración después de varios segundos - ¡Ah! ¡Shānnarō! – empieza a correr más rápido, pero no cabe duda de que la campana a sonado ya. Justo hoy tenía que aparecer un villano desde temprano, y si bien sus dos compañeros héroes estuvieron ahí, eso no acelero las cosas, parecía que todos estaban descolocados por ser lunes en la mañana.

Sakura Haruno ya está llegando al salón cuando de lejos divisa a dos personas que le son bastante conocidas: Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, no sólo son sus compañeros en el proyecto final de semestre, sino que, desde que fueron asignados a ese trabajo, los tres se han vuelto bastante unidos, hasta donde es posible. A ambos los aprecia bastante, aunque de formas muy distintas.

– ¡Sa…suke- kun! …¡Na…Naruto! – dice sus nombres casi sin aliento, recargándose con una mano en la pared. Aparentemente no es la única que ha llegado tarde, bueno, eso es normal en Naruto, ¡Dios! Ha llegado tan tarde como Naruto, pero ¿y Sasuke? él también ha llegado tarde, eso no es lo más normal.

–¡Sakura-chan! – El rubio, quien parecía a punto de desfallecer por lo mucho que tuvo que correr, de repente salta de alegría y le dirige una gran sonrisa a la femina, por su parte, Sasuke se limita a alzar la cabeza hacia Sakura - ¡Ja! Hoy todos hemos llegado tarde –

– No es para estar orgulloso, idiota – suelta Sasuke de repente, parece ser que ya ha recuperado sus fuerzas. Dicha respuesta ocasiona que Naruto lo voltee a ver con enojo.

– ¡Pues tú también has llegado tarde! –

– Nunca dije que no fuera cierto –

Sakura, acostumbrada a las peleas de esos dos, decide ignorarlos y se dispone a entrar al salón, tan sólo para darse cuenta de que no hay alumnos adentro.

– ¿Por qué no hay nadie? – los dos chicos se detienen para mirarla y también asomarse al aula, efectivamente, no hay nadie – Hoy es lunes, deberían estar aquí, toca Física –

– ¿Habrán cancelado las clases? – pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa ilusa.

– No seas idiota – le responde el pelinegro, originando una nueva disputa. Sakura mira hacia las ventanas de los otros salones, dándose cuenta que la clase C, la cual debería estar en Deportes, está adentro.

– Oigan – de nuevo los interrumpe Sakura, provocando que la vuelvan a mirar – creo que nos han cambiado de horario, como la última vez que nuestra maestra de matemáticas no podía darnos la clase en la tarde, así que cambiaron la hora de clase – la chica señala hacia la clase C – No están en Deportes, tal vez nuestro grupo esté en el gimnasio – Sasuke asiente ligeramente, dando su aprobación ante la teoría y ocasionando rubor en la chica, ¡la ha reconocido!, aunque sea un poco, ¡la ha reconocido! –

– Tan inteligente como siempre, Sakura-chan – suelta Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces, se disponen a ir hacia el gimnasio, cuando llegan es el profesor Guy quien los recibe, tal como había supuesto Sakura, habían cambiado su horario porque uno de los profesores del grupo C no podía dar su clase a su hora, así que habían alterado algunos horarios, incluyendo el de ellos, el grupo A, su hora de Física ahora sería a la hora de Deportes. Por supuesto, aunque Guy es alegre y confiable, no se restringe a la hora de reprender a sus alumnos por el tiempo en que llegaron, pues los ha dejado entrar mucho más tarde, apenas si han llegado 20 minutos antes de que acabe la hora. Para recuperarla, los tres tendrán que cumplir con una hora de detención al final de las clases. Por supuesto, eso a los amigos no les hace ninguna gracias, ¡el día no puede empeorar!

Una vez que Guy terminó de regañarlos, los tres alumnos se fueron a cambiar y regresaron a las actividades, aunque difícilmente harían algo. Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a jugar fútbol, mientras que Sakura se acercó a sus amigas que estaban jugando basketball.

\- ¡No creas que no te hemos visto, Haruno! – una chica con una coleta rubia se le acerca imponente a la pelirrosa - ¡Has llegado con Sasuke-kun! – Sakura la mira cansada.

\- Si, ¿y? – responde Sakura e Ino le frunce el ceño – Me ha emocionado de veras que me viera corriendo tan sudorosa – entonces ambas se sonríen y sueltan algunas carcajadas. Y es la verdad, si bien una pequeña parte de ella estaba feliz de convivir con él desde tan temprano, cuando empezaron a caminar hacia el gimnasio se dio cuenta de lo fatal que debió haberse visto, corriendo, sudando, sin aliento, incluso cuando empezaron a entablar conversación directa Sakura sentía que había perdido la voz, ¿por qué le pasaba eso con Sasuke? ¡Maldita sea! ¡estúpido topo villano! ¿no pudo presentarse al menos a la hora del almuerzo?

\- Al menos a ti te habla – Ino lo suelta con un deje de molestia y Sakura le sonríe con un poco de lástima. No es un secreto lo mucho que les gusta a las dos Sasuke Uchiha, bueno, tampoco es un secreto que es el chico más popular de la escuela, es muy difícil de creer que hay alguien a quien no le guste el pelinegro, pero así son las cosas. No obstante, así como el que Sasuke sea tan popular es un hecho, también lo es que casi nadie le conoce, casi no convive con sus compañeros y su ego interfiere en las pocas relaciones que se ha visto obligado a hacer, así que no se puede decir que realmente todas esas chicas estén enamoradas de él. Si, es "cool" y guapo, pero fuera de eso, no saben nada de él. Sakura es distinta a todas ellas, al menos ahora, porque a Haruno se le dio la oportunidad de conocerlo, al principio su gusto hacia él era tan banal como el de las otras, sin verdaderas emociones, pero actualmente ya no es así, le conoce y aun así le quiere. Por su parte, Ino es una de esas chicas triviales y la verdad es que está muy consciente de que no conoce a Sasuke como lo hacen Sakura o Naruto, claro que eso le molesta, desde que le vio le pareció que sus apariencias combinaban totalmente (Ino es muy popular), pero él no le dirige la palabra al menos que tenga que hacerlo. No es que Ino se haya rendido del todo, no obstante, en sus adentros admite que Sakura tiene más oportunidad que ella, además, ¡es su mejor amiga! Aunque refleje algo de enojo hacia ella de vez en cuando, la verdad es que la quiere más a ella que a un simple crush. Bueno, si Sasuke la invitara a salir…tal vez si cedería, pero seamos realistas, eso nunca va a pasar.

– Sakura-chan, ¿está todo bien? Tú nunca llegas tarde – una chica de cabellos cortos y negros se acerca a las dos amigas, ocasionando una sonrisa en la mencionada. Hinata Hyuuga… bueno, si hay alguien quien no cae en los encantos del Uchiha es ella, por más impresionante que parezca y aunque se dijo que era difícil que pasara, tal vez por eso Sakura le tiene una consideración distinta a la que le tiene a Ino, es como una forma de agradecerle por reducir sus rivales, muy estúpido, pero es así.

– Estoy bien, Hinata, sólo…un problema con el despertador – Ino la mira extrañada.

– Mejor admite que querías llegar con Sasuke-kun – Sakura la mira de mala gana.

– Él nunca llega tarde, ¿cómo – se detiene a mitad de la frase, es cierto, ya lo había pensado, Sasuke nunca llega tarde, al menos hasta hoy, al igual que ella. ¿No es demasiada coincidencia que eso pasara? Justo el día en que ella lo hace, cuando tiene que combatir a un villano con sus equipo.

Sakura mira hacia el pelinegro que está en posición de una pelota, es realmente impresionante como esquiva a todos los que se le vienen encima, seguro está ahí porque Naruto le rogó. Bueno, ¡pero dejemos de lado las distracciones! ¿sería posible que Sasuke Uchiha fuera uno de los héroes de Tokio? ¿cómo ella?

Mira por un largo rato al chico, más que de costumbre, y su hilo de pensamientos no se detiene hasta que Hinata e Ino la sacan de ellos.

– Bueno, ¿no lo viste hoy lo suficiente de camino aquí? – pero Ino está también embobada viéndolo, vaya que es atractivo el tipo.

– ¿Sakura-chan? – Hinata jala de la manga a Sakura - ¿de verdad estás bien? – la pelirrosa sacude la cabeza y le sonríe a su amiga para luego asentir.

– ¡Claro! ¿quién quiere tener un partido rápido de cinco minutos antes de que cambiemos de clase? – Ino se queja, mientras que Hinata asiente nerviosa, no le gustan los deportes pero quiere estar con ellas.

Sakura da una mirada más de soslayo hacia Sasuke. No, es imposible, no puede ser ninguno de ellos dos, son muy diferentes, aún con la máscara Sakura jamás dejaría de reconocer a Sasuke.

Pero, sobre todo, Sasuke no puede ser Poison eye, el portador de la serpiente. Sasuke Uchiha es calmado y genial, mientras que Poison es un idiota que se la pasa coqueteando con ella cuando es Ladyslug.

Si, Sakura sonríe satisfecha para si porque es imposible.


	2. Capítulo 2: Lonebaby

_Notas de autor: Databook 1_

_Desde hace aproximadamente cien años, Japón ha sido lugar de cinco miraculous que se les ha confiado a humanos para salvar el país del terror de villanos que han robado amuletos y tomado ese lugar como sede. Los prodigios son: la babosa, amuleto de la sanación o la creación; el sapo, amuleto de la creatividad; la serpiente, amuleto del veneno o la destrucción; el perro, amuleto de la suerte; el gato, amuleto de la mala suerte._

_Actualmente hay 3 miraculous activos que residen en Tokio con sus portadores:_

_Sakura Haruno, portadora del amuleto de la babosa_

_Naruto Uzumaki, portador del amuleto del sapo_

_Sasuke Uchiha, portador del amuleto de la serpiente_

Advertencia - este es un fanfic Sasusaku, por lo que dichos personajes tendrán más relevancia.

**Capítulo 2**: Lonebaby

El día corrió lento, pero para Sakura eso no es un problema, si, tiene que atender a su castigo, pero al menos estará con Sasuke. Naruto también estará ahí, pero peor es nada.

El caso es que lo verá, usualmente tiene que esperar hasta que sea martes o jueves, los días en que se tienen que juntar a hacer el avance de su proyecto, pero esta semana podrá pasar tiempo con él desde antes. Debe admitir que a veces se siente un poco celosa de Naruto, él no tiene que esperar a ver a Sasuke al pasar tanto tiempo con él, porque, a pesar de que pelean todo el tiempo, se han hecho muy unidos desde que forman equipo, resulta extraño pensar que antes sus peleas contenían odio genuino, pero ahora parecen hermanos molestándose, es una relación de la que Sakura a veces no puede evitar sentirse excluida, más allá del hecho de que a ella le guste Sasuke.

Pero lo que más le causa envidia es el que ella no puede ser totalmente ella cuando está al lado de Sasuke, es como si de repente toda su confianza fuera tirada al suelo. Es cierto que conoce más facetas de Sasuke que otras personas, pero la realidad es que se pone tan nerviosa que, aunque ya se han acostumbrado a pasar tiempo juntos, la ansiedad se apodera de ella. A veces se pregunta si podría ser igual de cercana que Naruto a él transformada. Sakura es bastante insegura desde pequeña, pero a partir de que tiene el miraculous de la babosa, siente que ha ganado más confianza…¿de qué sirve eso si no puede reflejarlo estando con él?

Al llegar al salón de castigo, se sorprende al ver que quien está ahí es Naruto, pero Sasuke no se encuentra por ningún lado, así como tampoco el profesor Kakashi, quien está a cargo de los castigos.

Cuando Naruto nota su presencia, le dirige una de sus grandes sonrisas.

– ¡Sakura-chan! Al fin llegaste – Sakura también le sonríe.

– ¿Y Sasuke-kun? – pregunta dejando su mochila en uno de los asientos. A Naruto se le apaga un poco la sonrisa.

– Dijo que iba al baño, seguro se atoro – suelta riéndose y Sakura le da un golpecito en el brazo.

– ¡No digas tonterías! – le responde la chica mientras se dispone a sentarse. Sakura comienza a sacar una libreta, ya que estarán ahí al menos adelantara su tarea, tiene que aprovechar todo el tiempo que tiene antes de que alguien sea akumatizado y de nuevo deba salir al rescate.

– Sakura-chan – la voz de Naruto no suena tan alegre como de costumbre, lo que provoca que la chica lo mire, su cara también muestra tristeza, y antes de que ella pueda preguntar qué le pasa, él continua – A veces me siento un poco excluido con ustedes dos – Sakura ni siquiera se puede imaginar qué clase de cara está poniendo ahora, pero, de nuevo, no puede preguntar, pues se escucha un estruendo no muy lejos. Desde la ventana Naruto y Sakura observan como un niña enorme está destruyendo unas oficinas.

Sakura mira nerviosa a Naruto, ¡tiene que irse! Y aunque Sakura no lo sepa, Naruto también tiene que irse.

– Sakura-chan –

– Naruto –

Ambos sueltan sus nombres al mismo tiempo, pero es Sakura quien continua.

– Tal vez esté lejos por ahora, pero debemos refugiarnos, por si acaso, hasta que los sannin aparezcan – Naruto asiente.

– No podría estar más de acuerdo, pero … - Naruto tarda en pensar en algo, lo que impacienta a Sakura - ¡Tengo que ir al baño! ¡al baño! Tú vete a esconder al de chicas, y yo de pasó iré a hacer mis necesidades al de chicos – Sakura le dirige una cara de pocos amigos ante lo último, pero eso es mejor, ahora no tendrá que inventarse una excusa de por qué no pueden esconderse juntos, así que le asiente y ambos corren en direcciones contrarias.

Naruto entra a otra aula para evitar a Sasuke, pero Sakura si va al baño de mujeres, afortunadamente no hay nadie en el baño de chicas, ya casi todo el mundo se ha ido a casa.

– Tsuyu-sama, el castigo tendrá que esperar – Sakura abre su bolso y la pequeña criatura verde con rasgos de babosa sale de él.

– Esperemos derrotarlo antes de que Kakashi-sensei llegue – responde la kwami, la criatura que puede otorgarle sus poderes a la chica. Sakura le sonríe.

– Podríamos correr un maratón de tres días antes de que eso pase – Sakura también saca algo similar a una corona con un diamante en el centro. Al colocársela en la frente, mira con determinación a Tsuyu – Ojala Sasuke-kun esté bien… ¡Tsuyu, mantle on! –

La criatura es absorbida por la corona, ocasionando que luces rodeen a Sakura, transformándola en la heroína conocida como Ladyslug. El traje de Sakura, que es verde, es muy distinto al de su predecesora, pues consiste en un diseño más moderno y apegado a lo se acostumbra a ver en los héroes de los comics, aunque con un toque que la chica a veces encuentra un poco infantil. Su máscara consiste en sólo cubrir sus ojos, y si Sakura no supiera que el hecho de que sea mágica impide que todos los demás sepan su identidad, estaría preocupada al respecto. Lo más destacable, cree ella, no es el traje, sino su cabello, que se vuelve largo y agarrado en una coleta, y si bien sigue siendo del mismo bello color rosa, el estilo es muy distinto.

Cuando Sakura sale de la escuela, salta desde la ventana hacia el edificio más cercano. Nunca se cansara de esa sensación, ella ya se considera atlética, pero cuando es Ladyslug recibe habilidades fuera de lo común, y la verdad es que le encantan, aunque a veces tiene miedo de usarlas mal. No puede saltar tan alto como Wisenoise ni es tan rápida como Poison eye, pero en definitiva la chica tiene cualidades físicas impresionantes.

Al llegar al campo de batalla, sus dos compañeros ya están ahí. La villana es una niña enorme, pero a juzgar por sus rasgos, a lo mucho debe de tener cinco años. La han akumatizado, esto se debe a que un villano robó hace bastantes años el amuleto de la transmisión, pasándolo de generación en generación a sus sucesores. Con ese prodigio el portador "akumatiza" a las personas cuando tienen pensamientos negativos, ocasionando que se vuelvan villanos y otorgándoles poderes.

Wisenoise, el portador del sapo, está intentando razonar con la bebé gigante, pero eso sólo causa que haga un berrinche más grande y empiece a destruir más infraestructuras.

– ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿no se supone que tú eres el de las ideas? – le grita Poison mientras intenta sacar del camino a civiles.

– ¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga si no sé qué objeto akumatizaron?! ¡¿ah?! – le responde.

Ladyslug, quien llegó para ver dicha escena, también ayuda a las personas que están en el camino de la bebé.

– Mi lady – dice para si Poison cuando se acerca a ella – Hubiera preferido que llegaras antes que ese idiota –

– ¡Escuché eso, imbécil! – grita desde el otro lado Wise mientras esquiva uno de los ataques de la no tan pequeña niña.

– ¿Saben algo acerca de la situación? – pregunta Ladyslug mientras aterrizan en la terraza de alguien.

– Su nombre de villana es Lonebaby, seguro la akumatizaron por un berrinche, no deja de llorar – paran su conversación para esquivar uno de los manotazos de la niña – Tardaste un poco – continua Poison - ¿No vives en esta ciudad mi lady? – Ladyslug le frunce el ceño.

– Sabes que no podemos decir nada acerca de nuestras identidades - a Lady a veces le sorprende la forma de coquetear de Poison, su voz es tranquila y algo grave, a pesar de que ella cree que tienen una edad similar (¿tal vez no?); no obstante, cuando coquetea siente como si su personalidad no cuadrara del todo. Bueno, eso no importa, sigue siendo un don juan.

– ¿Las babosas siempre son tan frías? –

– Las serpientes deberían serlo más –

– No tienes ni idea… – el dúo se separa para esquivar otro ataque de la niña, así que Ladyslug no escucha esa última frase por parte de Poison.

Cuando aterriza, Sakura intenta observar el traje de la niña y analizar dónde se encuentra el akuma, la única forma de regresarla a la normalidad es romper el objeto donde se metió el akuma (tiene forma de polilla) que le otorga esos poderes.

– ¿Alguna idea de todas sus habilidades? – grita Ladyslug, quitando más civiles del camino.

– No sé, ¿llorar hasta desquiciar a la gente? ¿crecer hasta aplastar a todo el mundo?– responde también gritando el portador del sapo.

– Usa tu pergamino, idiota – grita por otro lado Poison eye a Wisenoise.

– ¡No es buena idea si no sabemos qué es lo que exactamente hace!...¡Además de crecer! ¿Tú por qué demonios no usas tus ojos? ¡¿eh?!–

– ¡Por lo mismo que tú! –

– Pues hay que resolverlo rápido, antes de que la situación se salga de control – interviene Lady.

– Entonces, hagámosla enojar un poco más – responde Poison, por lo que Wise connota un "ah" interrogativo - ¡Y tú observa bien lo que hace! – esta vez se dirige más a Wisenoise, quien tarda en comprender. Es tan raro, Wise a veces siente que él y Poison se complementan bastante peleando, pero es como una inercia muscular, sin embargo, Lady y Poison siempre parecen estar pensando lo mismo, se pregunta si lo saben, le recuerdan a Sakura y Sasuke...

Al unísono, Ladyslug y Poison eye se acercan a la bebé, Lady haciendo caras graciosas y Poison gritando algunas cosas raras. La niña empieza a llorar cada vez más, haciéndose más grande, ¿de verdad es todo lo que hace?

– ¡No creo que sea que se haga grande! – grita Wise, Lady y Poison dudan un poco, pero creen en su compañero, así que siguen provocándola.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de la niña hay alguien que intenta darle órdenes:

_¡No, no! ¡sus miraculous, tienes que quitarles sus miraculous! – grita Madmott, el villano, capaz de transmitir sus palabras a la cabeza de la niña, pero ella a penas escucha. Si bien le dio sus poderes, aún es muy pequeña para entender del todo la situación, tal vez Mad no lo pensó demasiado, simplemente usó a la primera emoción negativa que sintió, la desesperación ante el falló de la mañana lo puso en esta situación._

_La niña fue dejada con su niñera por segunda vez en el día, a pesar de que sus padres habían prometido llevarla al parque, eso ocasionó que la niña explotara, pues le habían hecho eso durante dos semanas, sólo los veía al despertarse y antes de dormir, claro que causaría emociones negativas._

* * *

Pero, volviendo a nuestros héroes, ahora están intentando encontrar el objeto que akumatizó Madmott.

– ¿Qué tal su pijama? – pregunta Wise al acercarse a sus compañeros.

– ¿No es demasiado obvio? – responde Lady, quien se aleja de inmediato al preguntarlo porque tiene que esquivar a la niña, también intenta ayudar a algunos civiles, pero Poison se le adelanta.

– ¡Te digo que uses tus ojos! – grita Wise a Poison.

– ¡Puede ser un desperdició! Y puede que al usarlos ni siquiera podamos saber dónde está el akuma– responde el otro chico. El poder de Poison son los "ojos que todo lo ven", llamado sharingan. Lamentablemente, debido a que son héroes relativamente nuevos, su habilidad no se ha desarrollado por completo, usar sus ojos sólo le permite ser más veloz y predecir los movimientos del villano, como si viera una pequeña parte del futuro.

Por otra parte, Sakura tiene la oportunidad de ver a la villana desde otro ángulo, aunque ella no fue suficientemente rápida para ayudar a algunas persona, Poison y Wise tampoco pudieron salvar a todos, y gracias a que ella ahora está más cerca del suelo, nota como si la niña los desapareciera.

– ¡Poison! ¡si usa tus ojos! – extrañado, el mencionado la mira - ¡Mira con más detenimiento sus manos, no sólo manotea por berrinche! – de inmediato, Poison eye activa sus ojos:

– ¡Sharingan! – sus ojos se tornan de un color rojo, con una extraña aspa en él.

Poison entonces encuentra lo qué quiere decir Ladylug, la niña toma a la gente y los encierra en un muy pequeño corral para bebés que tiene agarrado a su cintura, el tamaño de la jaula y las personas ha disminuido tanto que apenas si se notan, además de que no es tan notable por el tamaño de la niña.

– ¡Su poder es cambiar el tamaño de las cosas! No sólo hacerse grande! – grita Poison en cuanto lo nota.

– ¡Poison hay que… - Ladyslug no puede continuar, pues en un descuido las manos de Lonebaby la alcanzan, reduciendo su tamaño y siendo encerrada en el corral también.

– ¡Lady! – grita Wise y se acerca a Poison, quien esquiva con agudeza las manos de las niña - ¿Cuánto tiempo para tus ojos? –

– Unos treinta segundos – responde Poison irritado, sabía la trayectoria de sus manos e incluso así no pudo salvar a Ladyslug – Usa tu pergamino y sígueme para esquivar –

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? – responde Wise, es hora de que él use su habilidad. De su espalda, saca su pergamino y lo abre - ¡Técnica secreta! – del pergamino de Wise sale un oso de peluche – Poison eye levanta una ceja.

– Eso no sirve de nada, el akuma está en el corral –

– Por eso tú no tienes el amuleto del sapo – Poison le frunce el ceño pero ya no reniega, en cambio se concentra en intentar salvar a las personas posibles en el tiempo que le queda de sus ojos.

Wise en cambio se aleja un poco de la pelea para conseguir una mejor perspectiva, casi de inmediato, la idea le viene como un relámpago.

– ¡No! ¡Pon más personas! ¡No las quites! ¡Sobre todo a los adultos! – por supuesto que a dichas personas no les agrada el comentario

– ¿Estás loco? – le grita de vuelta Poison, haciendo caso omiso.

– ¡Confíen en mí! – cuando Wisenoise sonríe, no sólo Poison eye decide creerle, sino que algunas personas incluso se ofrecen para que los pongan como carnada, es como si el chico emanara una confianza desmedida.

Wisenoise notó que realmente no apuntaba a ellas a pesar de que seguro Madmott se lo pidió, lo de Ladyslug fue un accidente. De hecho, buscaba a los adultos más que nada, como si les tuviera un tipo de coraje. En cuanto vio a los adultos que se pusieron en su camino gracias a Poison, la niña empezó a concentrarse en encogerlos para ponerlos en su corral, en ese momento, Wise se acercó a un adulto y le entrego el oso, pidiéndole que lo moviera lo más posible.

– ¡Mira, un osito! – dice Wise mientras señala al hombre que sostiene el oso, ocasionando que la niña quiera tomarlo, pero encogiéndolos en el acto - ¡Poison, no dejes que los agarre! – a Poison eye le queda muy poco tiempo con sus ojos, pero logra quitar del camino al adulto con el peluche, y tiene que hacerlo con mucho cuidado debido al tamaño – ¡Vaya! No podrás tener al osito con ese tamaño! – la niña de nuevo comienza a llorar - ¡Tal vez si te encogieras te sería más fácil! – la bebé entiende eso, claro que lo hace, no es tonta. Para de llorar unos segundos, y después de pensarlo, se empieza a encoger, sin embargo, mientras lo hace, Wise se adelanta y toma el corral de su cintura antes de que pueda encogerlo con ella. De lejos se veía todo muy pequeño, pero de cerca no es tan pequeño, las personas son del tamaño de un conejo.

– ¡Poison! – Wise intenta alejarse lo más que puede para que la niña no lo alcance, pues se ha dado cuenta de la trampa y está molesta, aún no se había encogido del todo cuando le quitaron el corral - ¡Necesito tu katana!

Tan rápido como sus pies se lo permiten, Poison desenvaina su katana y en cuanto salta hacia Wise, la blande para romper el corral, ocasionando que una pequeña polilla negra salga de ella.

– Haznos el honor, ¡Lady! – Wise sonríe a la pequeña Ladyslug que acaba de ser salvada también. En cuanto ella oye esas palabras, fuerza una sonrisa, y así pequeña como está, atrapa a la polilla con sus manos.

– Reanimación… - susurra Ladyslug y con ello un brillo sale de sus manos, cuando las vuelve a abrir, la polilla se convierte en una mariposa blanca – Nos vemos, linda mariposa – acto seguido, coloca sus manos en el piso - ¡Palma mística! – entonces todo vuelve a como estaba antes, la niña y las demás personas (incluyendo a Lady) recuperan su tamaño y apariencia normal, y todo lo que destruyo regresa a como era antes.

– ¡Encontrada! – exclaman los tres mientras chocan sus puños, formando un triángulo con sus brazos.

– Me hubiera gustado que mantuvieras ese tamaño, mi lady, así podría llevarte conmigo – dice Poison intentando recargar su brazo en el hombro de Ladyslug. Su compañera arquea una ceja mientras ríe y Wisenoise pone cara de asco.

– En tus sueños. Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos chicos – y así ella desaparece entre los edificios.

– Yo estaba pensando en quedarme a platicar un poco, pero me repugnas – Wise saca la lengua y finge arcadas de vomito. El del traje naranja también termina yéndose por su lado.

Poison aún sigue mirando desde lejos el lugar por donde se fue Ladyslug, al final también tiene que irse porque está a punto de destransformarse. Se dirige atrás de su escuela, y al susurrar "Scales off" su traje desaparece, en su lugar, aparece el kwami de la serpiente: Ao. La criatura lo mira divertido.

– Sasuke-sama, hoy ha estado particularmente coqueto – la cara de Sasuke Uchiha no cambia, le mira con total inexpresividad.

– Si no me influenciaras con tu personalidad, tal vez me sería más fácil evitarlo –

– ¡No mienta, Sasuke-sama! Ambos sabemos que en verdad desea decirle esas cosas a Ladyslug –

– Podría decírselas sin parecer tan ridículo – Ao ríe, mientras que Sasuke se limita a abrir la chaqueta de su uniforme para que Ao se esconda ahí, lo que efectivamente hace.

Mientras camina hacia el salón de castigos, no puede dejar de pensar en Ladyslug, si ella no estuviera, nada regresaría a ls normalidad, no importa lo que hicieran Wise y él. Para él, esa chica es la maravilla más grande que existe, es increíble que la personalidad de los kwamis influyan en sus portadores, si no fuera así, podría acercarse a ella sin ser tan tonto, aunque de verdad intenta controlarse. Bueno, muy en el fondo, tal como dice Ao, realmente quiere decirle esas cosas…pero las diría diferente siendo sólo Sasuke.

El pelinegro sacude la cabeza, quiere ser un gran héroe, sin depender de Wise ni de Lady, pero ha llegado al punto de que cree que está bien estar en un equipo…se lleva bien con ambos, Wise le recuerda un poco a Naruto, aunque es tal vez más inteligente, y bueno, Ladyslug es la más grande distracción. Si la conociera sin el traje tal vez le ayudaría a tomar una decisión…o tal vez sólo se enamoraría más, porque, no importa quién esté debajo de la máscara, ama a esa chica.


	3. Capítulo 3: El miraculous del zorro

_N/A: Me he tomado la libertad de cambiar algunas reglas de los miraculous, portadores y guardianes originales. Lo anoto por si alguien considera que se está haciendo falta de alguna regla del original MLB~_

_Advertencia - este es un fanfic Sasusaku, por lo que dichos personajes tendrán más relevancia._

_Si, es la última vez que digo eso, ¡pero por si acaso! Tal vez incluya a otras parejas, pero no se contendrá tanto en referente a ellas. Por supuesto, con este capítulo creo que podrán ver que eso no significa que vaya a dejar a Naruto como tapiz~_

**Capítulo 3**: El miraculous del zorro

Cuando Naruto abre la puerta de su apartamento, no puede evitar soltar un suspiro, sin embargo se las arregla para sonreír.

– ¡He vuelto! – como siempre, él cree que no habrá respuesta, ¿por qué la habría? Cuando se vive solo. Es por ello que la siguiente respuesta no sólo le causa escalofríos, sino que le hace tirar un brinco más alto de lo que puede hacerlo una persona normal.

– ¡Bienvenido, bienvenido! Hoy has tardado más de lo usual, ¿no es así? – el rubio prende las luces y ve a dos personas en su sillón, personas a las que conoce muy bien, probablemente lo más cercanos que tiene a figuras paternales. Quien acaba de hablar es Jiraiya, su padrino, mientras que la otra persona la acababa de ver en la escuela y tal vez por eso se limitó a sonreírle y saludarlo con la mano ¿Cómo rayos Kakashi llego antes que él? La persona que siempre llega tarde.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡esto es allanamiento de morada, dattebayo! – Naruto dice eso, pero tiene una sonrisa tan grande en el rostro que podría iluminar todo Tokio - ¿No estabas en china, viejo pervertido? –

– Deja de llamar así a tu padrino – Jiraiya se levanta y le da a un abrazo a su ahijado, justo cuando lo hace, del bolso de la chaqueta de Naruto sale un kwami: Gama.

– ¡Pero si es verdad! – dice la pequeña criatura con rasgos de sapo, y aunque lo dice con saña, también está sonriendo mientras abraza a Jiraiya del hombro.

– Se más cuidadoso Gama, ¿qué pasaría si hubiéramos traído a alguien más que no sabe de los miraculous? – Kakashi lo menciona mientras sonríe y se levanta del sillón.

– Ustedes ya lo habrían dicho indirectamente, no son tan tontos como éste – exclama lo último mientras señala a Naruto, quien le frunce el ceño.

– ¡Ya te dije que no lo hice adrede! Esa vez te puse en la cartera por seguridad, olvidé por completo que tenía que cambiarme para Deportes, ¿no es momento de que lo superes? ¡ttebayo! – Gama vuela a la altura del rostro de Naruto, sus mejillas están sonrojadas del enojo.

– ¡Casi lo arruinas! ¿sabes lo que pasaría si alguien me viera? ¿¡ah!? – Naruto se retrae un poco, agachando un poco la cabeza.

– Por eso dije que lo sentía, además creo que tú podrías fingir y… – Jiraiya ríe divertido, mientras que Kakashi lo hace con nerviosismo, antes de que Naruto lo notara, el último mencionado ya se encuentra a su lado tomándolo del hombro.

– Bueno, bueno, eso ya pasó, Jiraiya-sama y yo vinimos a comentarte algo muy importante, ¿por qué no nos sentamos a hablar? – el portador del sapo alza una ceja, así como también lo hace su kwami, pero ambos asienten.

Antes que nada, Naruto se dirige a su cuarto para cambiarse y se lleva a su kwami consigo para darle algo de comer. Cuando ambos regresan, los dos adultos se encontraban susurrando algo, Gama quiere preguntar, sin embargo, por alguna razón no siente que esté en posición de hacerlo. Por su parte, Naruto no pareció notarlo, estaba demasiado feliz para hacerlo, por lo que se acerca a ellos sin dudas y se sienta en el piso.

– ¿Quieren algo? Tengo ramen instántaneo, agua y…ramen – el adolescente se queda pensativo mirando hacia el techo.

– No es necesario – lo interrumpe Kakashi – y te invitaremos a comer después de esto – a Naruto se le ilumina la cara aún más.

– ¿De verdad? ¡Vayamos por ramen! ¡ttebayo! – Kakashi se queda un poco perplejo ante la frase, pero Jiraiya muestra una gran sonrisa mientras ríe y asiente.

– Si, si, seguro, pero primero a lo que vinimos – expresa Jiraiya mientras coloca en la pequeña mesa una caja de rompecabezas japonesa en forma de hexágono. El hombre acciona cuatro paneles distintos de la caja, al hacerlo, el objeto se abre, dejando a la vista varios amuletos.

Naruto tarda un poco en reaccionar, simplemente se les queda viendo, mientras que Gama parece más sorprendido.

– Jiraiya, ¿por qué tienes tantos amuletos contigo? Ni siquiera son los amuletos de Japón – cuestiona el kwami al acercarse a la caja para verlos de cerca.

– Son los de Francia – dice Naruto. Kakashi y Jiraiya se miran, tan sólo para asentir segundos después. El rubio está mirando uno en específico: el amuleto del zorro que le pertenecía a su madre, de inmediato nota que el miraculous sigue roto – Aún no consiguen arreglarlo – suelta un poco decepcionado y, sin darse cuenta, molesto.

– No, aún no – Jiraiya hace una pausa para observar la siguiente reacción de Naruto, pero éste se limita a ver el collar con cola de zorro – Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que sólo los portadores de la babosa y la serpiente pueden arreglarlo – esta vez si hay genuino asombro en los ojos de Naruto.

– ¿Lady y Poison? ¿por qué ellos? –

– Son complementos, además de que Ladyslug es la portadora del miraculous de la creación y la sanación – el chico piensa por unos segundos, cuando se le ilumina la cara

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? ¡pudimos habérselo pedido antes! Ustedes saben quien es Lady, ¿no? Bueno, entonces… –

– No es tan sencillo, Naruto – lo interrumpe Kakashi – Tú sabes que el poder de los amuletos es muy grande, sin embargo, el poder aumenta según las capacidades del portador. Por una parte, Ladyslug todavía no está en esa posición y su miraculous fue entregado después de que se te dio a ti. Ni siquiera Princess slug, la anterior portadora, fue capaz de arreglar el miraculous, y se le considera la mejor portadora de la babosa hasta la fecha. Por otra parte, Poison eye podría aumentar el poder de Ladyslug, pero su poder es el más difícil de controlar, a penas puede manejarlo él, si combinaran sus poderes, podría ser desastroso – a Naruto se le apaga la sonrisa.

– Entonces… ¿tenemos que esperar hasta que Ladyslug y Poison eye controlen mejor sus poderes? ¿Y tal vez ni siquiera puedan arreglarlo?– la cara del rubio no sólo refleja que se siente derrotado, sino que está frustrado, ¿la única manera de arreglar el miraculous de su madre es esperar a que otros lo hagan? Ya se sentía mal de encargárselo a Jiraiya y los otros guardianes, pero al ser guardianes, creyó que no era una situación tan horrible; no obstante, ahora…se siente completamente inservible.

Jiraiya mira con detenimiento a su ahijado, se siente mal por Naruto, y comprende sus sentimientos, pues él, quien ha hecho lo posible por encontrar la forma de arreglar el prodigio y ha fallado, se siente igual. Kushina y Minato fueron importantes para él, lo mínimo que puede hacer es arreglar el amuleto de Kushina.

– Esa es sólo la opción más segura, creímos que debíamos decirte – Jiraiya toma el collar y se lo extiende a Naruto – Eso no quiere decir que dejemos de seguir buscando, he venido aquí para que lo guardes mientras encontramos esa cura –

– ¿¡Qué!? – grita de inmediato Gama – Jiraiya, tienes que estar bromeando, ese miraculous no se puede usar – Jiraiya suelta una risa.

– ¡Oh! Por supuesto que no quiero que lo uses, sólo te lo estoy encargando, ¿sabes cuánto me costó convencer a los otros guardianes? Y recibí unos golpes horribles de algunos – lo último lo dice frotándose un brazo. Jiraiya sonríe – Tu madre quería que tu fueras el siguiente portador del zorro, ya que, al igual que ella, no podías usar el de la babosa. Aun así ella sabía que serías elegido, eres un Uzumaki después de todo. Personalmente, creo que tu personalidad y habilidades combinan muy bien con Gama – mira hacia al kwami que no parece estar contento – Pero el deseo de tus padres era que tuvieras a Kura. Incluso si no puedes usarlo, al menos guárdalo hasta que seamos capaces de encontrar una cura – de nuevo tiene el miraculous hacia el adolescente.

Naruto mira a Gama

– ¡No voy a remplazarte, Gama! No te preocupes – le entrega una de sus sonrisas brillantes a su compañero –

– ¿Qué?... no es como que me importe – la criatura le da la espalda y cruza los brazos – aunque sigo pensando que es una mala idea – Naruto finalmente toma el collar.

– No sé si es una mala idea o no, de hecho, como dice el viejo, no creo ser compatible con este miraculous, pero… fue uno de los últimos deseos de mis padres, al menos podría cumplirlo – cubre el collar con la palma de su mano - ¡Juro que lo protegeré hasta que hallemos una cura! –

– ¡Así se habla! – Jiraiya también le sonríe.

– Por cierto, viejo pervertido, ¿por qué tienes los miraculous de Francia?

– No me digas así, y no puede decirte todos los detalles, pero digamos que me fueron asignados para cuidarlos mientras sigo algunas pistas –

– ¿Pistas de qué? –

– ¿No acabo de decir que no puedo decirte? – Naruto suelta un pequeño "hmm" y lo mira con duda, pero no pregunta nada más.

– Ahora que te lo hemos explicado, ¿por qué no vamos a comer? – interrumpe Kakashi y de nuevo a Naruto se le ilumina el rostro.

– ¡Iré por mi chaqueta! –

Naruto se dirige a su cuarto rápidamente, cuando regresa, en medio de ponerse la chamarra. Jiraiya se queda pensativo, hasta que finalmente habla.

– Sabes, Naruto, tal vez incluso Ladyslug y Poison eye avancen más rápido de lo qué crees, escuché que son de los mejores portadores que han tenido la babosa y la serpiente –

– Yo no dije que no lo fueran, ¡son mis preciados compañeros de equipo y sé que son muy fuertes! ¡dattebayo! – Naruto se abrocha el cierre y la sonrisa enorme se vuelve un poco más pequeña – Pero…debo admitir que no me gusta siempre depender de ellos, es lo mismo con esto – Naruto vuelve a sonreír – Aunque, si ellos arreglaran el miraculous de mamá, ¡estaría muy agradecido! –

Jiraiya y Kakashi sonríen

– Ah, sí, también oí que esos dos hacen una pareja muy particular, ¿acaso huelo amor en el aire? – La sonrisa de Naruto se mantiene por unos segundos, hasta que recuerda algo, es entonces que sus facciones se vuelven más melancólicas.

– Supongo que si – Jiraiya refleja sorpresa ante la reacción, pero Kakashi sabe qué está pasando. El último conoce a los tres portadores, aunque sólo Naruto sabe que él es un guardián. El de cabellos grises está muy consciente de que lo más probable es que esté comparando a Ladyslug y Poison eye con Sakura y Sasuke, y bueno, el muchacho no está equivocado.

– ¿Dije algo malo? – susurra Jiraiya hacia Kakashi.

– Ah… bueno, es complicado – responde el hombre más joven con una sonrisa comprensiva.

– Oh, complicado, creo que sé a qué te refieres – dice Jiraiya rascándose la barbilla – Parece que Naruto se ha topado con una complicación más allá de ser héroe –

Mientras tanto, Naruto no puede evitar pensar lo mucho que Poison y Lady se parecen en su relación a Sakura y Sasuke, aunque de una forma un poco retorcida. Llegó a plantearse si eran las mismas personas, pero él los ve completamente diferentes, además…Sakura y Sasuke son como hermanos para él, por alguna razón no le agradaría del todo que fueran héroes como él, con todos los peligros que eso conlleva. Aun así, cuando los ve interactuar, es como un pequeño pellizco al corazón.

Gama se asoma al rostro cabizbajo de Naruto.

– ¿Naruto? – cuestiona con aparente preocupación.

– Y Sasuke sigue comportándose como un idiota, ttebayo, seguro ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta o finge no hacerlo – susurra para si el rubio, pero su kwami lo entiende.

Jiraiya y Kakashi, que lo observan desde la pequeña distancia, deciden acercarse, el primero dándole palmadas en la espalda.

– ¡Hoy iremos al ramen de todo lo que puedas comer! ¡la cuenta está en mí! – Naruto sonríe de oreja a oreja.

– ¿En serio? ¡dattebayo! Entonces pediré los platillos más grandes de la casa – Jiraiya esta vez ríe nervioso.

El padrino y ahijado comienzan a caminar por delante, mientras que Kakashi los observa con una sonrisa desde atrás, no pudiendo evitar pensar que lo más probable es que la relación entre esos tres vaya a complicarse y, sinceramente, eso no le agrada en absoluto. Si tan sólo pudieran quedarse tal y como están ahora.


	4. Capítulo 4: Potencial

_N/A: Databook 2_

_El miraculous de la babosa requiere un portador con mentalidad estable y fuerte._

_El miraculous de la serpiente requiere un portador con físico resistente._

_El miraculous del sapo requiere un portador con espíritu de lucha, o bien, con un alma valiente y amable._

_Si los portadores no tienen esos requerimientos ni los refuerzan, es probable que no sean compatibles con los amuletos, ocasionando que el potencial de los miraculous sea por debajo de la media. _

**Capítulo 4**: Potencial

–Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? – pregunta la kwami de la babosa por tercera vez mientras se recarga en el brazo de su portadora que se encuentra leyendo un libro

– ¿Sakura-chan? – sacude un poco su mano y es entonces cuando la mencionada reacciona.

– Ah, ¿pasa algo, Tsuyu-sama? –

– Te he estado hablando, has estado muy deprimida desde que derrotamos a Lonebaby –

Después de regresar de la batalla Sakura no fue capaz de comportarse con total naturalidad en el castigo, ni siquiera reaccionó a las bromas tontas de Naruto ni intento detener que se peleara con Sasuke. Quería con todas sus fuerzas que nadie lo notará y le pareció que lo logró porque ninguno de sus amigos o el profesor menciono algo, bueno…no era el caso de su kwami.

– Debo estar cansada, no hay por qué preocuparse – dice la pelirrosa con un gesto que apenas se puede considerar como una verdadera sonrisa.

– No tienes que tener secretos conmigo, Sakura-chan – la criatura se dirige a la mejilla de Sakura para abrazarla.

– Lo siento, de verdad…esto no es más que culpa de mi incompetencia –

– ¿Incompetencia? ¡Sakura-chan, ya te he dicho que…! –

– Lo sé, que soy la mejor portadora de la babosa hasta ahora. Y discúlpeme, Tsuyu-sama, pero me cuesta creer que tal cosa es cierta – Sakura acaricia un poco la corona entre sus manos que se supone ayuda a otorgarle sus poderes – Tsunade-sama era increíble siendo Princess slug, hasta la fecha la gente la admira. Se supone que quien porte el miraculous de la babosa es esencial porque es quien puede volver las cosas a la normalidad, es un poder increíble, pero no es lo único que puede hacer, Tsunade-sama llevó el potencial del amuleto al máximo – la chica toma a la kwami entre sus manos – Perdóneme, Tsuyu-sama…soy una portadora horrible. La única razón por la que estoy en la batalla es por la palma mística, sin mí, Wise y Poison se las arreglarían magníficamente…si ellos tuvieran un poder similar al mío, sólo estorbaría, al igual que hoy –

Tsuyu frunce el ceño y vuela hasta el nivel del rostro de Sakura, tan sólo para bajar y dirigirse al libro que la chica estaba leyendo.

– ¡Sakura-chan!, Si digo que eres buena portadora es porque es cierto. Eres la chica más dedicada que conozco, ¡incluso puedes leer los símbolos de los guardianes! – la kwami levanta con esfuerzo el libro para mostrar los apuntes que Sakura hace acerca de los símbolos en el texto, tan sólo pata regresar a verla de frente – La palma mística será esencial para usar el miraculous, pero no significa que sean sencillo, nadie más que tú podría hacerlo – Tsuyu baja un poco la cabeza – es cierto que aún no puedes usar todos mis poderes, ¡pero eso no significa que seas incompetente! - de nuevo levanta la cabeza – Tsunade-sama y los otros guardianes te eligieron porque eres la adecuada para el trabajo, y eres relativamente nueva, es normal que no estés tan avanzada como Tsunade-sama, ¡estoy segura que harás grandes cosas! – la pelirrosa esta vez sonríe con más sinceridad, atrayendo con sus manos a la kwami para darle un abrazo.

– Gracias, Tsuyu-sama, me esforzare – se aleja un poco de ella – aunque sigo sin entender por qué me eligieron del todo, debo dar lo mejor de mí – Tsuyu le sonríe – A veces me pregunto cómo me eligieron, ¿no se llama eso acoso? – la pequeña criatura ríe nerviosa.

– Bueno… - Sakura también ríe.

– Tranquila, sé que no puede decirme – la adolescente se dirige a su cama – Y debo decir que no me arrepiento del todo de esto, además de que ahora la tengo, Tsuyu-sama – la kwami sonríe – también siento que eso me permitió acercarme un poco a Sasuke-kun, incluso a Naruto – ríe por lo bajo – aunque a veces sea molesto –

– Sakura-chan, ¿alguna vez le dirás a Sasuke-kun lo que sientes? – Tsuyu se acuesta en la almohada de Sakura soltando risillas – aunque yo creo que todo el mundo lo sabe –

– ¡Tsuyu-sama! – la adolescente se sonroja – Bueno…no sabría cómo decírselo sin verme totalmente ridícula… tampoco creo que él apreciaría mis avances – las últimas palabras transforman su rostro en uno más triste – Me pregunto si a Sasuke-kun le gusta alguien –

La kwami, quien sabe de la identidad del portador de la serpiente, se siente un poco culpable al no poder hablar del todo libremente con Sakura. Ella está segura de que Sasuke siente algo por ella, y no sólo cuando es Ladyslug.

– Sakura-chan, ¿qué harías si a Sasuke-kun le gustara alguien más? – Tsuyu lo suelta con nerviosismo en la voz, pero con genuino interés. Por su parte, los rasgos de Sakura muestran mucha más tristeza que antes, aunque finalmente sonríe con melancolía.

– No podría hacer mucho, ¿cierto? Es lo que es… - apaga la luz de la lampara en su mesa de noche – pero por ahora no parece ser el caso, creo que tengo una oportunidad ahora que estamos tan cerca–

Pasan varios minutos de silencio, Tsuyu ya se estaba quedando dormida cuando su portadora la despierta con sus palabras de golpe.

– Si Sasuke-kun fuera un portador, sería excelente – suelta la chica.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestiona la pequeña criatura verde tallándose los ojos.

– Es muy inteligente y su condición física es muy buena, se supone que eso es algo que se tiene que trabajar para llevar el prodigio a su máximo potencial, ¿no es así? – hace una pausa para acostarse de lado – si no conociera a Poison y a Wise, diría que él es alguno de ellos. Me pregunto si es posible recomendarlo para el futuro, podríamos salvar a la ciudad juntos – sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando menciona lo último. Por su parte, la kwami intenta ocultar su nerviosismo.

– Bueno, eso es algo que deciden los guardianes y… -

– Tranquila, Tsuyu-sama, lo digo para el futuro en caso de necesitarlo, y no creo que ni siquiera Sasuke-kun pueda remplazar a Wise o a Poison – Sakura lo dice con cariño, pero también hay un deje de abatimiento en el tono de su voz – Después de todo, Poison eye y Wisenoise son mucho mejores que yo, siempre me quedo atrás –

– Sakura-chan, yo creo que ellos te aprecian tanto como tú a ellos –

– Y aun así no puedo compararme, físicamente soy más débil, en sus vidas normales ellos deben de entrenar mucho. Además, ellos se las han arreglado para evolucionar sus propios poderes, mientras que yo estoy atorada con los dos más básicos –

– Tus poderes requieren más control, Sakura-chan –

– Lo sé, pero… siempre tengo la sensación de estar caminando detrás de ellos-

Antes de que Tsuyu cayera dormida, siguió intentando animar a Sakura con algunas palabras, pero, a pesar de que la chica se lo agradeció, la pelirrosa simplemente no puede quitarse de la cabeza lo inferior que se siente a sus compañeros. No es que ella no entrene, pero si ha puesto prioridad a los estudios de los guardianes, pues es algo que Tsunade le encargo; sin embargo, no es como que ser guardiana es lo único que haga la mujer mencionada, ella era habilidosa físicamente, mucho más fuerte en términos físicos que los compañeros que tuvo.

Sakura se pregunta dónde estará su maestra, cuando le dieron el miraculous pasó tiempo con ella, pero casi enseguida tuvo que marcharse y no fue capaz de aprender muchas cosas. ¿Wise y Poison también estarán lejos de sus guardianes? Por lo que sabe, los compañeros de Tsunade fueron quienes entregaron los miraculous al equipo de Sakura, o la menos eso ha deducido de las pocas conversaciones que tuvo con Tsunade y las cosas que Tsuyu puede mencionar.

Algo es seguro, con o sin guardianes, Poison y Wise están muy por encima de ella, como si ellos hubieran nacido para ser héroes.

* * *

La mañana que prosigue es un golpe duro para Sakura, se siente más cansada de lo normal, ni siquiera el hecho de que va a pasar tiempo con Sasuke la anima del todo. Por fortuna, hoy no hay villanos al amanecer.

Cuando baja se encuentra con que se ha levantado más temprano de lo que acostumbra, su madre ni siquiera está despierta. Sakura se plantea volver a la cama, pero al final decide seguir con su rutina del día. Va a trotar por 30 minutos con Tsuyu en su bolso dormida, luego regresa para darse una ducha y alistarse para la escuela. En cuanto baja de nuevo, sus padres ya se han levantado.

– Me parece que hoy te oí levantarte más temprano, ¿emocionada porque es martes? – la hija no puede evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de su madre.

– ¿Qué pasa los martes? – cuestiona el padre, ocasionando la sonrisa de su esposa.

– Hoy Sakura se queda para trabajar con sus dos compañeros de equipo, ya sabes, los que trajo la otra vez: Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun – Sakura se arrepiente de haber accedido a usar su casa para investigar algunas cosas, ahora su madre se ha dado cuenta que gusta de Sasuke, aunque su padre parece ajeno a la situación, pues a él en realidad no le agradó ninguno en su momento, bueno, al final parecía llevarse bien con Naruto.

Mientras la adolescente se dispone a sentarse en la mesa, comienza a pensar que ojalá no tengan que hacer más cosas fuera de la escuela que no sean compras, ninguno de sus dos compañeros estaba dispuesto a prestar su casa por razones que ella no pudo cuestionar, ya que Sasuke se veía bastante enfadado y Naruto más nervioso de lo normal.

– Simplemente me desperté más temprano porque dormí bastante, es todo – zanja la conversación Sakura antes de que continúe. Su madre le pasa un plato de arroz para que comience a desayunar.

– Ya veo, bueno, de todas formas, si alguna vez necesitan ir a una casa para trabajar, ellos siempre son bienvenidos a la nuestra – le responde la mujer con una sonrisa.

– No tiene que ser tan seguido, ¡y uno de nosotros tiene que estar presente, Sakura! – dice de inmediato el padre al escuchar las palabras de su esposa.

– Eso sólo sería más vergonzoso – murmura la chica mientras empieza a comer. La última vez fue lo suficientemente embarazoso para Sakura, no quería repetir aquella ocasión, la actitud de sus padres fue demasiado extraña en todos los sentidos. En cambio, le gustaría conocer a la familia de Sasuke, incluso a la de Naruto, apuesta a que son tan ruidosos como él.

De camino al autobús, la chica nota que hay menos gente en el trayecto, es de esperarse, su rutina se vio adelantada debido a la hora que se despertó. Bueno, tampoco es que esté el autobús esté vació, muchos trabajadores están de camino a su respectivos compromisos, no queda ningún asiento disponible a pesar de no estar apretado el transporte.

Resignada, Sakura empieza a preguntarse si debería aprovechar el tiempo para estudiar.

_Estudiar… ¿es lo único que sé hacer?_ se cuestiona en sus pensamientos. En una parada, la chica nota que alguien se baja, por lo que se dispone a dirigirse a dicho asiento, siendo obstaculizada por alguien que acaba de subir al camión, y al mismo tiempo chocando con dicha persona.

La pelirrosa no ve la pequeña sorpresa en los ojos del Uchiha cuando la ve, pues cuando ella dirige su mirada arriba para exigir una disculpa, se encuentra más exaltada que él, además que está mucho más preocupada por lo roja que puede estar su cara.

– Sa-Sasuke-kun – consigue soltar al final – N-no… no sabía que tomabas esta ruta – por supuesto que no lo sabe, Sakura ni siquiera sabe dónde vive él y eso se lo reprocha mentalmente.

– Si – responde el chico mirando el asiento al que Sakura se dirigía – Puedes sentarte –

– Ah, no, no, toma el asiento, tú lo viste primero – miente la pelirrosa y su compañero de clases frunce el ceño por unos segundos, tan sólo para volver a sus rasgos inexpresivos.

– No es necesario, yo me acabo de subir – Sasuke no se aleja de ella, pero si se recarga en uno de los postes, cerrando los ojos y tomando la agarradera de seguridad del autobús. Sakura intenta buscar una excusa para quedarse parada a su lado, pero, al no encontrar ninguna, termina sentándose.

_Debería de estar contenta de que puedo llegar a la escuela con él, no se alejara, ¿cierto? nos dirigimos la mismo lado…_ Sakura mira de reojo al pelinegro y de nuevo sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, debería ser ilegal ser tan atractivo, además, Sakura ya ha notado que es mucho más amable de lo que parece, por no decir considerado, el simple hecho de que le ceda el asiento es una prueba. Por cierto, ¿no es esto una oportunidad? La chica no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos, Naruto siempre está ahí, y bueno, no fue hasta hace poco que Sakura logró soltar más de dos palabras sin parecer que hablaba ruso.

– Sasuke-kun, uuh… ¿siempre tomas esta ruta? –

– Si – responde sin mirarla el adolescente. Sakura ya sabe que él no es muchas palabras, pero no es momento de echarse para atrás, este es un escenario único.

– ¿Entonces no vives muy lejos de mi casa, cierto? – esta vez el Uchiha tarda más en responder.

– No exactamente – de nuevo no la ve al decirlo.

– Sasuke-kun si que madruga, y creí que yo me levantaba temprano – al final de la frase la chica suelta una pequeña risilla, no contestada por Sasuke y por ello haciéndola más consciente de la situación. Sakura realmente no sabe de qué hablar, ¿es la primera vez que tienen una conversación tan larga o es sólo su imaginación?, en todo caso, la hace sentirse más nerviosa de lo normal, lo que creyó que era una bendición se está convirtiendo en algo incómodo.

Mientras el silencio reina entre los compañeros de clase, Sakura escucha risas en la parte de adelante del autobús, unas chicas se acaban de subir y ven sin disimulo a Sasuke, es claro que están atraídas por él, ¿quién no? la única persona que Sakura conoce que no le gusta Sasuke es Hinata. Usualmente la pelirrosa miraría amenazadoramente a las chicas, pero, por alguna razón, esta vez no se siente con confianza para hacerlo, ¿es porque Sasuke está justo al lado de ella? ¿por su poco buen humor debido a los sucesos de ayer?

De repente, Sakura recuerda las palabras de Tsuyu "¿Qué harías si a Sasuke-kun le gustara alguien más?" nunca se lo planteó, es claro que él es popular, pero a su vez nunca lo ha visto tomar interés por alguien; no obstante, Sakura también sabe que le pelinegro es reservado, si estuviera enamorado de alguien nadie se daría cuenta. ¿Por qué es ahora que se da cuenta de eso? ¿fingía no darse cuenta porque sentía confianza al ser la chica más cercana a él? Tal vez…su estado de ánimo la hace más consciente del hecho de que no sólo es débil en batalla, sino en su vida diaria, las chicas que ahora miran a Sasuke son bonitas, también hay muchas en su escuela, por no decir que varias de ellas deben tener una mejor personalidad que ella. Sakura es testaruda, a veces se enoja con facilidad y sus cualidades se reducen a los estudios, en cambio Sasuke es buen en todo lo que hace, ¿por qué se enamoraría de ella?

El hilo de pensamientos que pasan por la cabeza de Sakura impiden que note que Sasuke la está viendo con curiosidad y sorpresa, para él es muy obvio que su compañera gusta de él y cree conocer todas sus expresiones y reacciones, incluyendo las miradas que hace cuando otras chicas muestra interés en él, ¿por qué parece tan ajena ahora?. Hasta cierto punto, a Sasuke no le molesta que lo haga, pues ahuyenta a algunas y eso es una molestia menos para él, incluso si la misma Sakura es una; sin embargo, ¿no está muy rara hoy? O mejor dicho, Sasuke notó desde ayer que ella se comportaba diferente y no puede evitar preguntarse si pasó algo. De todas formas, él no preguntaría, tampoco desea darle falsas esperanzas, también sabe que Sakura se ilusiona fácil. Sasuke Uchiha no lo admitiría, pero en esos momentos su corazón se encuentra ocupado por alguien, lo que es peor, por alguien que no parece tener ni el mínimo interés por él. Como un pequeño rayo Sasuke se imagina que Ladyslug tiene los mismos sentimientos que Sakura por él, y, por unos segundos, eso lo llena de alegría, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa (vista por nadie) en su rostro, la cual se desvanece al recordar que eso es imposible.

Por su parte, las chicas que se interesan en Sasuke parecen tomar valor para acercarse y pedir su teléfono, cuando una de ellas comienza a hablar para pedírselo, Sasuke da la espalda y aprovecha que la puerta abre para bajarse, no sin antes mirar a Sakura de re ojo y decir:

– Estamos aquí – Sakura, quien veía a las chicas, no puede evitar mirar sorprendida a Sasuke, por supuesto, termina siguiéndolo.

De camino a la escuela la chica camina un poco por detrás de Sasuke, no pudiendo evitar mirar su espalda y pensar que en realidad él no parece interesado en el amor en absoluto, aunque Sakura no lo conoce del todo fuera de la escuela, ¿no es correcto imaginar eso? Incluso si es para aliviar su corazón por el momento. Dicho pensamiento hace que Sakura esboce una sonrisa.

–Te encuentras mejor – menciona Sasuke al verla por el rabillo del ojo, casi al instante se arrepiente de decirlo. Sakura suelta un "¿eh?" y el chico se ve obligado a decir otra cosa para que sus palabras tengan sentido – Eres la más inteligente de nosotros, cuando te encuentras bien avanzamos en el trabajo – su cara no muestra una expresión en concreto, pero Sakura sabe que Sasuke no adorna sus palabras ni dice las cosas por decir, todo lo él dice es lo que cree. La felicidad de la chica es tal que es difícil describirla con palabras, puede que… ¿Sasuke se haya dado cuenta de que no estaban de buen humor? Como quiera que sea, la realidad es que sus palabras le han alegrado por completo el día. Tal vez por eso Sakura también agarra la confianza para decirle lo siguiente:

– Sasuke-kun, ¿crees que tengo potencial? …para el futuro – Sakura se refiere a algo muy específico, ella está pensando en su potencial como heroína, pero, a su vez, y tal vez haciendo un poco de trampa, también se refiere al amor.

La pelirrosa empieza a sentir pánico cuando Sasuke no le responde, pero al cabo de unos segundos, él decide contestar.

– Eres inteligente – hace una pausa – Y buena persona, ¿por qué no? – la última frase lo suelta con una voz más baja, pero Sakura lo ha escuchado, y tal vez Sasuke no lo sepa, pero esas palabras serán las que de ahora en adelante le den valor a la chica.

Atraída por su felicidad, Sakura se acerca más a Sasuke.

– ¡Yo también creo que eres increíble, Sasuke-kun! – el mencionado quiere decirle que eso no es lo que él dijo, pero no encuentra la forma de hacerlo, así que decide responder otra cosa.

– Pero también eres molesta – Sasuke se lo dice a Sakura las pocas veces que ella ha insistido debido a algún destello de valentía, usualmente, cuando le dice eso, Sakura se deprime y ya no continua insistiendo, pero esta vez ni siquiera eso puede bajonear a la chica, en cambio, se acerca un poco más él.

Sasuke muestra un rostro irritado, pero no dice nada ni mucho menos la aleja.


	5. Capítulo 5: Miraculous de la serpiente

_Notas de autor: De ahora en adelante combinare los tipos de narradores en los capítulos, usaré el de tercera persona omnisciente a veces y otras veces el de primera persona, más que nada para explorar a los personajes. Habrá ocasiones donde un capítulo sólo un tipo de narrador, mientras que en algunos habrá de los dos._

_Es un estilo de redacción que nunca había intentado, pero me gusta porque tiene similitud con el del anime y/o manga; no obstante, creo que puede llegar a hacer confuso o complicado de redactar, si alguien tiene problemas para seguir la historia, ¡háganmelo saber! Daré lo mejor de mi para que sea entendible. Digo lo mismo acerca de combinar un poco de acción con romance, quiero enfocarme más en lo Sasusaku, pero la verdad es que el género no es mi fuerte y es algo que intento mejorar con este fanfic, así que espero que la historia esté siendo entretenida hasta ahora._

_Por último, quiero mencionar que, aunque estamos en el universo de MLB, quiero agregar un poco más de seriedad a la trama por ser los personajes de Naruto, aún siendo basado en MLB. Y bueno, habrá algunas pequeñas referencias a Naruto, pero quiero seguir un poco el formato de MLB, lento en general y con saltos de escena desarrolladas rápido._

_Sin más que decir, vamos con el capítulo:_

**Capítulo 5**: El miraculous de la serpiente

Hay muchos tipos de miraculous, sin embargo, el de la babosa y el de la serpiente puede que sean los más fuertes, no sólo en términos de poder, sino que los portadores suelen ir más allá de los límites cuando son elegidos correctamente. Dicho eso, el del sapo tiene una peculiaridad que hace que los dos primeros prodigios mencionados se fortalezcan. Si se fuera a comparar a los tres amuletos antes mencionados con el concepto del humano, podría decirse que el de la babosa es la mente; el del sapo, el alma; y el de la serpiente, el cuerpo.

La anterior generación de sannin fue la más fuerte, por una parte, los portadores llevaron el potencial de los miraculous más allá de lo que otros lo hicieron, a todos les pareció extraordinario que los prodigios de la serpiente y la babosa pudieran ir incluso más lejos de lo que se conocía, por no decir que nadie sabía que el portador del sapo tuviera tan increíble poder en sus manos. Por otra parte, que esa generación se fortaleciera no se debió a sólo fuerza de voluntad o por ambición, pues era necesario. Los villanos poco a poco crecen y se hacen más cínicos y peligrosos, aunque la generación anterior fuera la más fuerte, nunca consiguieron recuperar los amuletos robados; los guardianes consideran que, después de tantos años de intentar derrotarlos, la generación de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke es la única que puede hacerlo, o más bien, tienen que hacerlo. Los elegidos personalmente por Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru deben superar a sus antecesores, de otro modo, tiempos oscuros se acercan.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

¿Cuántas veces lo he intentado hoy? ¿veinte? ¿treinta veces? Tal vez más… mierda.

– Sasuke-sama hoy está inusualmente distraído – Ao se encuentra sentado en la ventana del dōjō cuando se lo dice, comiendo un tomate cherry, ¿cuándo no?

– No lo estoy – lo digo como una advertencia para que no vuelva a hablar, pero es seguro que lo hará, así que es mejor dedicarme a lo mío.

Tomar vuelo para volver a saltar no es lo complicado, es un juego de niños, pero cuando continuo con las piruetas, eso…eso es lo difícil. No importa que mi padre me lo haya enseñado, cuando él…cuando ellos lo hacían parecía tan sencillo… ¡maldición! No puedo retroceder, a este paso Wise terminará por superarme, incluso Naruto, ¿por qué estoy dudando?

–Ah, otra vez caíste de espaldas – escucho al kwami cuando caigo – Sasuke-sama, ¿te encuentras así porque últimamente Wisenoise parece haber mejorado su condición física? – decir que el comentario no me toma por sorpresa es mentira, pero es fútil reaccionar a algo tan obvio.

– No me ha superado todavía –

– Oh, "todavía" –

– Ni lo hará. La serpiente requiere el cuerpo más fuerte para completar la flexibilidad que otorga el miraculous al usarlo y además usar los ojos, y ese es el que me dieron a mí, ¿cómo podría superarme? – corto el diálogo y me dispongo a correr, pero esta vez no puedo ignorar su siguiente línea:

– Pero, Sasuke-sama, me parece que también está así por lo que pasó esta tarde con Ladyslug, ¿me equivoco? – continuo corriendo y completo las piruetas que puedo, pero si creí que era posible que el ejercicio me saliera más horrible, esta es la prueba, ahora caí de senton.

¿Esta tarde?...si, hoy me enteré de algo que no creí que me llegara a descolocar tanto. En medio de la pelea contra una reportera akumatizada que era capaz de sacar la verdad de las personas, la única vez que su poder pudo alcanzarnos, Wise y Lady fueron afectados. Aparentemente la villana estaba obsesionada con los chismes de romance, entre ellos un rumor acerca de que había un triángulo amoroso entre nosotros, y, en su afán por hacer que confesáramos esa situación, antes de exigir nuestras identidades, preguntó a Ladyslug y Wisenoise si amaban a alguien, aunque gracias al poder del último no logró que dijeran quienes eran esas personas, ambos admitieron estar enamorados. Ladyslug…está enamorada de alguien.

– Sasuke-sama, en este momento está haciendo una cara muy extraña…como entre enojado y deprimido - ¿deprimido? Si…puede ser eso, un sentimiento con el que no estaba del todo familiarizado. Pero, viéndolo bien, tampoco lo estaba con el sentirme enamorado, hasta hace poco lo único que deseaba era vengar a mi familia, pero desde que estoy con Wise y Lady…mierda, distracciones, distracciones.

Incluso si fingí que estaba bien, incluso si en efecto creí que lo estaría, no lo estoy, ¿no me siento sólo así porque veo como poco a poco Wisenoise se hace más fuerte? ¿Porque el tonto de Naruto que se encuentra en una situación similar a la mía parece mucho más estable que yo? No, Claro que no, y es lo que más me molesta, ¿hasta que punto han llegado mis sentimientos por una chica relativamente desconocida?

Mi respiración se acelera y siento la temperatura de mi frente subir, seguro que no es sólo porque he estado haciendo ejercicio. Ladyslug... no conozco nada acerca de quién es ella realmente, y, sin embargo, los sentimientos por ella son tan reales como cualquiera, algo que me distrae y que me hace dudar. No sé especificar si odio o no ese sentimiento…

– Qué inusual – Ao se ríe – parece que Sasuke-sama se ha enamorado de una persona que no sólo no está interesada en él, sino que está enamorada de alguien más –

– Cállate, Ao –

– Si tan sólo Ladyslug fuera Sakura-sama, ¿no es cierto, Sasuke-sama? - ¿eh?

– ¿Sakura? –

– Últimamente pasan más tiempos solos, ¿no es así? Desde aquella vez que se encontraron por casualidad en el autobús, ella también lo toma a la misma hora y pasan ese rato a solas –

– ¿Y qué? Sakura…es una molestia –

– Dice eso, pero no es una frase literal, usted aprecia a Sakura-sama, ¿o me equivoco?– la pequeña criatura sonríe.

Sakura es una…molestia, si, pero una distinta a las demás personas, al igual que Naruto. No me conoce del todo, pero, incluso cuando fui cruel con ella, nunca se alejo y nunca cambio su actitud conmigo, por supuesto que no la odio.

– Sakura…es una amiga –

– ¡Oh! – después de aquella exclamación, el kwami se acerca a mi rostro – Pero que admita eso es sorprendente, me pregunto si en realidad Sakura-sama es tan especial como Ladyslug –

– ¿Qué? –

– Sólo hago una observación – se ríe y regresa a la ventana.

Si hablara de ellas en general, supongo que incluso físicamente hay similitudes: cabello rosa, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Pero, los miraculous cambian la apariencia, eso lo sé de primera mano. Además, son un poco distintas a la hora de actuar, no es que Sakura sea cobarde, ¿pero no es Ladyslug la persona más valiente que conozco? Hasta el punto que me da algo de envidia, ella es como…el calor de la primavera que llega después del invierno. Maldita sea, Ao me influencia demasiado.

– Sakura es sólo una amiga –

Ao se ríe, pero que Sakura sea Ladyslug…no, es imposible.

_**Fin del POV de Sasuke**_

* * *

Incluso después de aquel descubrimiento por parte de Sasuke en cuanto a Ladyslug, los días pasan como agua, los héroes de Tokio pasan tiempo juntos con y sin el traje, aunque esto es ajeno a lo que ellos saben; sin embargo, algo de lo que si están conscientes es que se han hecho más unidos en su vida diaria, se siente casi como familia, un alivio para Naruto y Sasuke. Incluso se aprecian más cercanos a Kakashi, su asesor de proyecto, pasar la tarde entre todos es una de las cosas más divertidas por las que han pasado, los ayuda a sobrellevar la vida como héroes.

Lamentablemente no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, los prodigios son exigentes con los portadores y el nivel de entrenamiento que se necesita cada vez es de más alto nivel. Si se quiere seguir usándolos, el cuerpo debe entrenarse por si solo para aguantar el poder. No es exagerado decir que los tres se sienten estancados, aunque de una manera muy distinta.

Sakura está en un punto en el que ya no sabe cómo entrenar, pero Naruto y Sasuke… bueno, ellos simplemente no parecen llenar las expectativas que requieren sus amuletos, se sienten cada vez más presionados en cuanto a cuándo y cómo se superaran el uno al otro. Por supuesto, así como hasta ahora ese ha sido uno de sus más grandes motivantes…tal vez ahora también eso se ha convertido en una presión amenazadora. Como héroes y como personas, son amigos y rivales, incluso en el amor, aunque ellos no lo sepan del todo.

Tal vez es por los acontecimientos narrados anteriormente la razón por la cuál en este momento Sasuke Uhiha no está alejando a Orochimaru, el anterior portador que, aunque fue él quien lo eligió, fue poco después de hacerlo que traicionó a los guardianes y se fue por su propio camino, no como villano, pero no exactamente como un héroe.

– Decidí escucharte y reunirme contigo, ¿por qué no dices nada? – la mirada afilada de Sasuke lo dice todo, aunque intenta ocultarlo, sus ojos reflejan molestia.

– Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Sasuke-kun, y sin embargo sigues tan frío como siempre –

– Y eso lo dice un traidor – Orochimaru sonríe.

– Al contrario, más que un traidor, considero que yo sirvo mucho más a la causa, sucede que los demás guardianes son demasiado débiles para hacer lo que se tiene que hacer. Creí que, de todas las personas, quien me entendería serías tú, Sasuke-kun –

– ¿Por qué debería? –

– ¿Por qué? – esta vez el de cabellos largos se ríe – Bueno, creí que querías vengar a tu familia, ya sabes, después de que literalmente la masacraran tan sólo para intentar obtener el miraculous que ahora tú tienes, uno siempre piensa que ser héroe es como en las caricaturas, supongo que ya te diste cuenta que no es así – los rasgos del joven se endurecen y su cuerpo se mueve inconsciente hacia la posición de Orochimaru, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

– No hables como si nada – la voz del Uchiha es casi como escuchar el siseo de una serpiente.

– No lo hago – la sonrisa de Orochimaru crece, pero más que reflejar amabilidad fingida, esta vez muestra malicia – El miraculous de la serpiente fue heredada en cada generación de la familia Uchiha, y, aun así, tu padre y tu abuelo no fueron lo suficientemente compatibles como para usarlo, por lo que me lo dieron a mí. Luego, finalmente apareció un Uchiha varón capaz de usarlo, pero ese alguien fue atraído "al lado oscuro"-

– Cállate –

– Sasuke-kun, ¿crees que te dimos el miraculous de la serpiente sólo porque eres un Uchiha? Después de lo que pasó, los guardianes ya no querían que tu familia lo resguardara, pero yo quise elegirte, ¿sabes por qué? – Sasuke no responde, pero afloja un poco el agarre que tiene sobre la ropa de Orochimaru – Creí que, si alguien iba a tener las agallas de descubrir lo que realmente pasó en aquella ocasión, ese serías tú – el hombre aparta con una de sus manos la de Sasuke – No eres un genio como tu hermano, pero puedes usar a Ao – la criatura mencionada se asoma del bolsillo de Sasuke – Y lo más importante, tienes lo que se necesita para crecer más que Itachi –

Sasuke sigue mirándolo de mala gana, pero se aleja unos pasos de él mientras guardia unos segundos de silencio.

– ¿Por qué confiaría en ti? –

– Técnicamente sigo siendo tu guardián asignado, no me he enterado que te asignen a otro – Orochimaru vuelve a sonreír – Pero no voy a obligarte a nada, quiero que, si deseas ayudarme, vengas por tu propia cuenta, así que piénsalo el tiempo que necesites, el si quieres volverte más fuerte –

Y después de aquellas palabras Orochimaru se marchó como si nada, dejando a Sasuke con una frustración en crescendo.

* * *

_Y mientras eso pasaba con Sasuke Uchiha -_ **Sakura Haruno POV**

– Sasuke-kun ha estado un poco raro, es decir, es tan genial como siempre, pero…es como que algo ajeno a nosotros le molestara–

– ¿No es tu imaginación? – Tsuyu-sama se sienta en uno de mis libros mientras come una de sus cerezas.

– Tal vez…pero, me preocupa. Sasuke-kun no es muy abierto con eso, y…si tengo razón, eso significaría que tres personas que me importan tienen problemas –

– Sakura-chan, ¿te refieres a Poison eye y a Wisenoise? – al asentir puedo notar como el rostro de la pequeña kwami se llena de comprensión.

– Creo que nos llevamos un poco mejor como equipo, pero Wise y Poison también parecen competir más de lo normal. Entiendo que quieran hacerse más fuertes, yo también deseo eso, pero…a veces es como si esa competencia sana se volviera un poco desesperada –

– Bueno, no puede evitarse. Tu misma me lo dijiste alguna vez, Sakura-chan, son como Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun, rivales, ¿cierto? –

– Lo dije, ¡pero hay un límite! –

Además, Poison ya estaba raro desde que aquella villana me obligo a decir que estaba enamorada de alguien, logré afirmar que no era alguien de mi equipo, pero por poco soy obligada a decir el nombre de Sasuke-kun. ¡Ah! Sólo de recordarlo me pone roja, ¿qué hubiera hecho si me hacía decirlo? ¿hubiera logrado escaparme con el hecho de que Sasuke-kun es tan popular? Probablemente no… ¡debo ser más cuidadosa!

También, recordar la expresión y reacción de Poison, ¿no fue algo rara? El es un don juan en general, no es que me trate mal, pero en definitiva parece resentido cada vez que nos juntamos a pelear, ¿acaso le molesta que no sea como cualquier chica y caiga ante sus pies?

– ¡Pues que idiota! –

– ¿Sakura-chan? – el grito de Tsuyu-sama proviene del suelo – ¡no me asustes así! Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar para traspasar tu mano y evitar ser golpeada –

– Ah, lo siento, es sólo que…Dios, ¡Poison puede ser tan infantil! Dejando de lado su competencia con Wise, ¿no ha durado su enojo conmigo demasiado? ¡qué importa que yo no sea una de sus tantas conquistas! –

– ¿Te importa tanto, Sakura-chan? - ¿importarme?... bueno, si, supongo, es un idiota, pero es mi compañero, ¿cierto?

– Bueno, es que seguro en su vida diaria ya debe de tener algunas chicas, y yo tengo a Sasuke-kun. Y por cierto, Sasuke-kun no haría algo así, es demasiado genial para eso –

– Pero, Sakura-chan, tal vez Poison no es así con todas las chicas, sólo contigo - ¿¡ah!?

– Tsuyu-sama, ahora sólo está siendo condescendiente, dudo mucho que sea el caso. Y Poison eye es mi compañero de equipo, ni siquiera me conoce del todo, es decir, no en la vida real, seguro que si lo hace se decepciona –

– ¡No digas eso! –

– ¡Bueno, es cierto! –

De todas formas, que Poison se apresure y salga de esa rabieta, así puedo preguntarle si puedo ayudarle en algo, creo que hay algo más que le molesta. Es en realidad un poco reservado, y debería aprender a ser más cool como Sasuke-kun, pero al menos creo que me puedo acercar más a él y hablar, como cuando nos conocimos. Aunque, por otra parte, me gustaría que en ese sentido Sasuke-kun fuera más como Poison eye…tal vez así podría abrirme un poco más su corazón.


	6. Capítulo 6: Verdadero amor

_Notas de autor: _

_Mi cerebro está un poco seco por todo el trabajo que tengo, cambie casi todo este capítulo que se supone ya había escrito..ugh. Lo que quiero decir es que me disculpo por la tardanza, espero poder actualizar al menos dos veces por semana en cuanto empiecen vacaciones!_

_Por cierto, intento no hacer a los personas "OOC" pero a veces lo necesito para ciertos contextos, lamentablemente lo único que tenemos de romance Sasusaku son las novelas y con eso es lo único que me puedo guiar (me refiero a pensamientos de los personajes, no a las bonitas escenas que nos dio Kishimoto), sin embargo, si notan algo muy fuera de lugar no duden en decirme, no soy experta en el romance y es en este fanfic que lo estoy explorando. Igual, espero que haya espacio para mejorar...Sasuke es difícil de escribir, ojalá nuestro emo vengador favorito fuera más honesto, mientras que creo que Sakura piensa extremadamente rápido y más cosas a la vez que las personas normales (ellas es más expresiva y al mismo tiempo madura), intenté explorar eso aquí...espero funcionara, ¡mi respeto a todas las autoras del Sasusaku que se aventaron personalidades tan complicadas! _

**Capítulo 6: **Verdadero amor

– ¡Encontrado! – después de derrotar al villano, los tres héroes chocan sus puños sonrientes, bueno, al menos dos de ellos, pues el de cabello azabache a penas si parece animado.

Antes de cualquiera pueda decir otra cosa, el brazalete que le otorga a Wise sus poderes comienza a pitar y parpadear.

– ¡Tengo que correr! Fui el primero en usar mi habilidad hoy, datt- Wisenoise se tapa la boca con una de sus manos y sonríe nervioso – ¡Nos vemos! – el chico de traje naranja salta en los edificios hasta desaparecer.

Por unos segundos, los dos compañeros que aún permanecen en la azotea de una casa se quedan observando el punto por donde desapareció Wise, aunque no precisamente porque lo estuvieran buscando con la mirada, sino porque deseaban hablar con el otro, sólo que ninguno sabía qué decir ni cómo hacerlo. Al final no parecen llegar a un acuerdo con sus propios pensamientos, por lo que Poison dice la primera frase:

– Me voy, Mi…la…Ladyslug – Poison eye se da la media vuelta para irse.

– Poison, espera – el mencionado se detiene en seco, pero no voltea a verla – Creo…no sé, siento que te debo una explicación o algo –

– ¿A qué te refieres? –

– A pasado casi una semana desde el incidente de Gossip mic, ya sabes, la villana que nos preguntó "eso" a Wise y a mí – Lady espera que su compañero continúe la conversación, pero éste no responde, por lo que, un poco de mala gana y con las orejas enrojeciéndosele, la pelirrosa prosigue con el diálogo – Has estado algo raro desde entonces – el silencio se prolonga un poco más, al menos hasta que el de traje azul decide mirarla.

– ¿Pasa algo con eso? ¿a qué te refieres con explicación? – sin poder evitarlo, Ladyslug da unos pasos hacia atrás y nota su respiración acelerar. La razón de esa reacción son los ojos de Poison eye, los del mencionado asemejan a los de una serpiente, y aunque son así desde que lo conoce (obviamente debido a la transformación, pues los de Wise también se parecen a los de un sapo), la diferencia con los ojos que ve ahora, es el que Poison la mira como si fuera una presa, Ladyslug se siente como si estuviera siendo hipnotizada.

– Bueno, yo – entre balbuceos, la de cuencas esmeraldas ya no se siente capaz de mirar a Poison.

_¡No, tengo que hacerlo! ¡somos compañeros! Somos…¡amigos!_ Piensa la heroína que finalmente le dirige la mirada al presente, ocasionando que éste cambie su mirada, como si ahora, en lugar de mirarla como presa, la viera con admiración ante la reacción

– No sé si es una explicación, bueno, tal vez ni siquiera eso te afectó, pero –

– Lo hizo, eres tú - Lady se ve interrumpida por Poison, quien una vez que suelta dichas palabras se arrepiente, mordiéndose el labio por unos segundos ¿Por qué ahora? Hace poco se sentía más como Sasuke, ¿es la influencia de Ao? ¿o realmente quería decir eso?. En cuanto aquello sucede el anillo de Poison también comienza a pitar, anunciando que se destransformara en poco tiempo – Tengo que irme – desvía la mirada.

– ¡Lo siento! – lo detiene la chica antes de que se vaya – Bueno, y gracias, yo no sabía que lo tuyo era enserio – Poison la mira con cierta curiosidad, no sabiendo exactamente a que se refiere con lo último. Con aquella mirada, y tomando en cuenta sus palabras anteriores, la chica finalmente parece entender un poco a Poison – Me refiero, siento no poder… yo –

Ladyslug no encuentra las palabras para decírselo, no desea lastimarlo. ¿Es esto…una confesión?  
Si en su alterego fuera ella la que se confiesa a Sasuke, y si él la rechazara como ella cree que lo haría, ¿qué le gustaría que él le dijera? Por supuesto que no hay manera de que no le duela que él la rechace, pero si hay alguna palabra que podría al menos ayudar a sanar con el tiempo el dolor en su corazón, ¿cuál sería? Aquello que le permitiría no tocar fondo, poder seguir al lado de Sasuke sin remordimientos, deseando su felicidad. Cuando piensa en eso, los ojos de Ladyslug se llenan de tristeza y, al mismo tiempo, una inmensa comprensión le aclara sus pensamientos.

– Eres una persona preciada para mí, Poison. Más que un compañero, eres mi amigo, no me perdonaría mentirte – Poison quiere correr, está a punto de regresar a la normalidad, sin embargo, quiere aún más escuchar lo que la chica frente a él dice – Estoy enamorada de alguien más, eso no significa que me preocupe menos por ti – la corona de Ladyslug comienza a hacer ruidos también, pero ninguno se mueve, no hasta que, con la mayor rapidez con la que Lady había presenciado a Poison moverse, el susodicho se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla. Enseguida, el héroe se dirige hacia atrás de ella, dispuesto a saltar hacia el callejón entre en la que están parados y la tienda continúa; no obstante, antes de saltar, Poison alcanza a decir lo siguiente:

– Lo entiendo, yo aprecio tu amistad, no quiero perderla. Y…no era eso lo único que me molestaba – y así, Poison eye (sin presenciar la reacción de la chica) deja a su compañera con las mejillas ardiéndole.

* * *

En cuanto Poison aterriza su traje se desvanece, dejando a un Ao exhausto.

– Eso… fue… peligroso…, Sasuke-sama – pronuncia entrecortado el kwami, quien parece a punto de desfallecer. Por su parte, su portador no dice nada, se limita a sacar un frasco con tomates cherry de su bolso, pasándole uno a Ao, el cual lo recibe con alegría.

El trayecto de Sasuke hacia su casa no es distinto, no dice ni una palabra, aunque su rostro no está exactamente inexpresivo, pues una ligera frustración es notable. Tal vez es por eso que las chicas que pasan a su lado y usualmente lo ven con admiración, ahora parecen algo asustadas.

Cuando finalmente llega a su hogar, se dirige directo a su cuarto, soltando un enorme suspiro al sentarse en su cama. Tal acción toma por sorpresa a Ao.

– Sasuke-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? – la criatura morada no recibe respuesta - ¿Sabe cuál es la mejor manera de arreglar un corazón roto? ¡Tomates cher –

– No tengo el corazón roto – El Uchiha se recuesta en su cama.

– ¿No? O sea que…¿no tomates cherry? –

– Dice que soy su amigo – Sasuke muestra una pequeña sonrisa de lado que desaparece casi de inmediato.

– ¿Eso es suficiente para usted? – el chico cierra los ojos.

– No es que sea "suficiente", simplemente que en este punto es a lo mayor que puedo aspirar. Supongo que es en parte un favor, aunque ella correspondiera mis sentimientos sería una estupidez aceptarlos, primero está mi venganza – Ao le mira con tristeza, el kwami sabe que en realidad el asunto le importa más de que lo demuestra, no obstante, Ao también considera que "su venganza" no será de ayuda, ¿cómo debería comunicarle eso cuando prometió serle su fiel kwami?

– Pero, Sasuke-sama, ¿no sería feliz si Ladyslug correspondiera sus sentimientos? – más que responder la pregunta, Sasuke dice:

– Por ahora soy su amigo, aunque tal vez eso pueda cambiar – el azabache de nuevo abre los ojos.

_Más importante, estuve a punto de decirle lo de mi venganza al final, si no se me hubiera acabado el tiempo, ¿se lo hubiera contado? Me pasó lo mismo cuando la conocí, dije más cosas de lo que es prudente. ¿Por qué soy así con ella? ¿por qué siento como si mis barreras se derrumbaran en su presencia? Es diferente a cuando Naruto se enteró de lo de mi familia y decidí dejar que él supiera eso sobre mí, pero realmente nunca le conté nada explícitamente, en cambio, con Ladyslug siento la extraña necesidad de expresarle todo. _

– Ella siempre me hace decirle cosas que no quiero – menciona el portador de la serpiente en voz alta, y, casi enseguida, Ao continúa el diálogo.

– ¡Como con Sakura-sama! –

– ¿Sakura, eh? ¿estás obsesionada con ella? – Sasuke lo dice con un deje de molestia.

– No es eso, pero me parece que usted también le dice cosas a Sakura-sama que usualmente no diría con otros –

– ¿Cuándo lo he hecho? – mientras el pelinegro más lo piensa, más se da cuenta de que, aunque hablan más que antes, ellos a penas si se comunican con palabras.

– ¡La primera vez que los vi hablar! En ese momento yo no sabía tanto de usted como ahora, pero recordando ese suceso, puedo decir que usted es distinto con Sakura-sama, como con Ladyslug –

– Ao, ¿me estás diciendo que Sakura es Ladyslug? – Los ojos de Ao se abren tan grandes que parecen naranja, sin embargo, tal como su compañero, de inmediato recobra la compostura.

– Por supuesto que no, Sasuke-sama, sabe que tenemos prohibido revelar ese tipo de cosas, ¡puede que ni yo sepa quién es nuestra querida Ladyslug! –

Sasuke le mira con sus típicos ojos afilados llenos de duda, pero no insiste, de hecho, ni él mismo cree que sean la misma persona. Con Ladyslug siente ganas de decirle todo sobre él, ¿será por las identidades secretas?, quién sabe, pero con Sakura es realmente distinto, ¿cómo explicarlo? Es como si él estuviera al tanto de que ella lo entiende sin decirle nada, y en parte, él a ella. ¿Es correcto pensarlo así? En cuanto esa reflexión aparece en su cabeza siente un respingo recorrerle el cuerpo, lo vuelve consciente de sus alrededores, tal vez lo piensa demasiado, ¿es siquiera eso posible? Puede que eso sólo se deba a que Sakura lo observa bastante (si, él lo ha notado), ¿qué hay de él? ¿por qué entiende tan bien a la chica?

Cuando besó a Ladyslug en la mejilla fue un impulso que no vino solamente por la influencia de a Ao, de hecho, tal vez como Sasuke también lo hubiera hecho, como si conociera a Lady de toda la vida, aunque no saben nada sobre quienes son realmente. ¿Sakura? Ella si lo conoce, no todo sobre él, pero le conoce, ¿es por eso que el comportamiento es diferente?

¿Por qué las compara?

¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

¿Qué piensa Sakura acerca de ello?

No, no, en definitiva eso es pensar demasiado. Es como con Naruto, cuando compiten él usualmente sabe lo que su amigo hará, Sakura también es su amiga, por eso las cosas son así…¿cierto?

* * *

**Casa de Sakura Haruno**

Sakura se tira en su cama boca abajo, tapando su cabeza con la almohada y soltando un grito que amortiguado por el cojín.

– ¿Sakura-chan? ¿estás bien? – Tsuyu se acerca a la cabeza de la portadora.

– Si, yo… sólo, ¡maldición, Poison! – la cara de la chica aún está roja y su voz es apenas audible debido a la almohada.

– Parece que te afectó más de lo que creías, incluso Poison tiene facetas que no conoces – Tsuyu ríe por lo bajo

– ¡Me tomó por sorpresa! Es todo –

E– s cierto, Poison eye siempre es temerario, pero esta vez parecía un poco más serio –

– Más serio, ¿eh? – Sakura recuerda lo último que Poison le dijo al final: " Y no era eso lo único que me molestaba", ¿qué significa? ¿la oración en pasado quiere decir que ya no le molesta ese algo? ¿o sigue en problemas? ¿Poison están en problemas? ¡Demasiadas preguntas sin responder! – Y siempre creí que sus coqueteos sólo eran parte de su personalidad, no creí que fuera en serio – la adolescente suelta un suspiro cuando levanta su cabeza – Pero sus ojos reflejaban algo que no había visto desde hace mucho en él, de hecho, es tan sólo la segunda vez que lo veo –

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Tsuyu se sienta en otra almohada, justo al lado del rostro de Sakura.

– ¿Lo recuerda, Tsuyu-sama? Cuando le conocimos tenía esa mirada, esos ojos de desesperación. Es una mirada que, no sólo me aterra, sino que no quiero que haga de nuevo, cuando la hace, siento como si estuviera tan solo – la kwami asiente, sus rostro también manifiesta destellos de angustia.

– Tal vez Wisenoise y tú puedan ayudar –

– Espero que sí, y si no, al menos espero que siendo su "verdadero yo" tenga amigos que lo ayuden y que sepan por lo que sea que está pasando –

* * *

Día siguiente, **Sakura Haruno POV**

– ¡Hoy es el día! Hoy definitivamente entablare una conversación más normal con Sasuke-kun, aunque no sea ni martes ni jueves lograre que hagamos algo después de la escuela –

– Creí que ya tenían conversaciones normales –

– ¡Esas no son conversaciones, Tsuyu-sama! Es decir, no del todo – bueno, ¿tal vez nos vemos normal desde la perspectiva de un tercero? Eso no importa, quiero hablar con él hoy, cueste lo que cueste.

Me levante más temprano de lo que ya me había acostumbrado, el desayuno que mi mamá me ha dado es de mis favoritos y el clima es bueno, si tengo suerte, Naruto nos dejara solos al final de clases, usualmente ellos se acompañan a la salida, ¿cierto?

Espera… ¿eso significa? ¿¡qué son pareja!?

¡Claro que no, Sakura! ¿no me habría dado cuenta de eso ya? Aunque, bueno, no es que esté mal, pero la gente en Japón usualmente no le grita a los cuatro vientos que son gays, ¿cierto? ¿eso quiere decir que..? ¡No! pensamientos positivos, pensamientos positivos.

– Sakura –

– ¿Si, mamá? –

– ¿Estás bien? –

– Por supuesto, ¿por qué preguntas? –

– Has estado haciendo ruidos raros mientras te revuelves el cabello con las manos, además, rompiste tus palillos – oh…¡Dios! Piensa en otra cosa, es imposible, es imposible.

– Lo siento, pensaba en un problema de la escuela –

– Ya veo, si puedo ayudar házmelo saber, por ahora termina tu desayuno –

– Si! –

Concéntrate, actúa con normalidad, come tu desayuno.

Hoy hay menos gente en la vereda, tal vez hoy si me levante demasiado temprano, tendré que esperar el camión. Supongo que eso es lo que me busco por no dormir y sólo pensar en...no, no, olvidemos eso, pensemos en Sasuke-kun...¿a él le gustan las chicas, cierto?

¡Qué tonta! Sasuke-kun y Naruto son como hermanos, estoy nerviosa, es todo, ¿al menos que…?

– Sakura-chan –

– ¿Si? –

– De nuevo estás haciendo ruidos raros mientras te frotas la cabeza –

– ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Tsuyu-sama, escóndase, estamos en público –

No sirve de nada preocuparme, por ahora me concentrare en lo que le diré a Sasuke-kun. Supongo que lo que se vería más normal sería preguntarle acerca del proyecto, ¿compras? Pero hicimos algunas la semana pasada…¡no importa! Aún nos faltan cosas.

Ah, pero ¿gastamos todo el dinero? Me parece que estamos un poco cortos de dinero por ahora. Tal vez me salga con la mía si digo que sólo quiero ir a ver los precios…¡ah! ¿soy una persona horrible por pensar así?

...

¿Fui cruel con Poison? No, debía decirle eso, no era justo para él, pero no puedo dejar de sentir este nudo en la garganta no importa cuánto lo ignore.

¡Ah! No debo pensar en eso ahora, me concentraré en Sasuke-kun.

Sin embargo, me pregunto que es lo que hace ahora Poison, ¿tal vez incluso lo conozca? No, lo dudo, en todo caso, quiero pensar que no está realmente afectado, es un poco tonto, pero es más fuerte que yo.

Rayos, tengo que despejar mi mente. De nuevo, Sakura: pensamientos positivos, pensamientos positivos.

Al menos el día es tranquilo, hoy tampoco hay mucha gente en el autobús y en esta parada que viene Sasuke-kun subirá, ¡hoy podremos sentarnos juntos! Casi nunca tengo una oportunidad así.

¡Oh, y aquí viene!

– ¡Sasuke-kun, aquí! - ¿por qué es tan guapo? Incluso otros hombres lo voltean a ver, aunque puede que en parte por envidia – Buenos días, Sasuke-kun –

– Si – él nunca responde de manera normal, pero me alegra que, aunque no haya asientos libres, no se aleje de mi ni cuestione el hecho de estar a su lado, como ahora que le pedí venir y no le molesta…no le molesta, ¿cierto?

– Hoy no es día de proyecto, pero estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos ir a checar los precios, ya sabes para futuras referencias – demonios, no responde – Ah, creo que eso facilitaría las cosas, aunque yo puedo ir sola si…-

– Está bien - ¿eh? – Tú eres la tesorera, al menos te ayudaremos con eso. Díselo a Naruto cuando lleguemos – no me voltea a ver cuando me lo dice, en realidad no suele mirar a nadie a los ojos al menos que se vea obligado a ello.

Ah, Naruto…¿tal vez debí inventar otra cosa? No, conociendo a Sasuke-kun tal vez simplemente hubiera rechazado otros motivos, debo conformarme conque le veré después de clases.

Por cierto, la cara de Sasuke-kun sigue impasible como siempre, si me le confesara como Poison lo hizo ayer ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿cómo yo? No…Sasuke-kun no es impulsivo, supongo…y él tampoco me daría un beso en la mejilla como lo hizo Poison eye, de hecho, aunque ambos son relativamente reservados, Poison es mucho más abierto y expresivo, ¿Sasuke-kun será así con alguien más?

¡Oh! No pienses en eso, Sakura, Sasuke-kun también tiene su lado adorable conmigo, ¿no es así?. Además él dijo "Al menos te ayudaremos con eso", ¿no es eso increíblemente dulce a pesar de no expresarlo con el rostro?. Los demás ya naturalmente piensan que Sasuke-kun es genial, pero no saben ni la mitad de lo genial que realmente es. Una parte de mí quiere que todo el mundo lo sepa, que no vean a Sasuke-kun como el chico frío que sólo es "cool" por mantener la calma, pero…otra parte de mi quiere guardarlo para si sola. Puedo llegar a ser muy egoísta…

* * *

**Después de clases**

Aunque usualmente el día pasa rápido para Sakura porque sabe que vera a Sasuke, hoy se ha sentido extrañamente lento. Poco después de llegar a clase le aviso a Naruto que irán al centro comercial, pero él a penas pareció escucharla, de hecho, ella no está segura de que realmente lo haya hecho.

_¿Realmente me escucho? Tal vez no quiere venir… no, eso sería demasiada suerte. Y tampoco quiero que esté solo_ piensa la pelirrosa mientras ve por la ventana.

Al sonar la campana Sakura nota que sus compañeros recogen sus cosas.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué clase toca? –

– ¿Clase? – responde Ino – Ya se acabaron. En serio, ¿qué te pasa hoy? Has estado por las nubes – Sakura muestra unos ojos enormes ante la contestación de su amiga.

– Ah, supongo que estuve pensando en el proyecto – más bien, en Poison.

– Cierto, irás con Sasuke-kun y Naruto de compras, ¿verdad? Si que eres suertuda por haber sido asignada a su equipo, ¡no significa que vaya a perder! –

– ¿No te habías rendido? – Sakura empieza a guardar sus cosas mientras le dirige una cara de pocos amigos a su amiga rubia.

– Bueno, pero es que si él cae antes mis encantos yo no podré hacer nada, en cambio tú tendrás que aceptar la derrota como una buena rival – Ino le guiñe un ojo.

– Si, si, lo que digas –

– Bien, nos vamos. ¡Hinata, vámonos! – Ino le da unas palmadas en la espalda a su amiga pelirrosa – Y anímate un poco, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, pero al menos por ahora sé feliz, ¡qué pasaras la tarde con Sasuke-kun! Sé un poco más como la frentesota que conozco -con las últimas palabras, Sakura le mira con una clara furia en sus ojos, quitando la mano de la rubia de su espalda.

– ¡Cállate, Ino puerca! –

– Oh, ahí está – Ino se ríe – Nos vemos~ -

– Ugh – Sakura se mira aún molesta, pero agradece que su amiga la haya regresado a sus cabales – Adiós, cerdita – Ino le saca la lengua – Y adiós, Hinata –

– Nos vemos mañana, Sakura-chan – responde la de cabellos largos y negros.

Cuando la de ojos esmeralda mira a sus alrededores, se da cuenta que ni Sasuke ni Naruto se encuentran presentes, tal vez la esperan en la entrada, así que ahí si dirige, pero, cuando llega, sólo el Uchiha está ahí.

– Sasuke-kun, ¿y Naruto? –

– No ha llegado – responde el chico.

– No puedo creerlo, estamos en el mismo lugar, ¿cómo puede llegar tarde? – Sasuke se limita a asentir.

Pocos minutos después, ambos observan como Naruto corre hacia ellos, pero pasándolos de largo.

– Hey, ¡Naruto! Aparte de llegar tarde, ¿nos vas a ignorar? – El rubio para en seco y los voltea a ver.

– ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Sasuke? ¿por qué están aquí ambos? ¿paso algo? – los dos mencionados lo observan con el ceño fruncido.

¿– Qué si pasó algo? ¡Acordamos ir a ver los precios para el proyecto! –

– ¿Lo hicimos? – Sakura se retiene de darle un golpe en el brazo.

– ¡Te lo dije en la mañana! – Naruto de repente suelta un grito de realización.

– ¡Perdón! En realidad tengo algo que hacer, ¿pueden ir sin mí? – el Uzumaki junta sus manos en modo de suplica - ¡Prometo que haré lo que sea la próxima vez! Es sólo que esta situación es urgente – ante la posición de su amigo, Sakura le mira con algo de sorpresa, pero finalmente suspira.

– Si, supongo –

– Sakura-chan, ¡eres la mejor, ttebayo! – Naruto entonces mira a Sasuke por unos segundos, convirtiendo su gran sonrisa en una mueca poco disimulada – No le hagas nada a Sakura-chan –

– ¿Eres idiota? – responde el de ojos negros, provocando que Naruto le saque la lengua, pero al final regresa a seguir corriendo.

Sakura aún mira la espalda de su amigo marchándose, hasta que cae en cuenta que en realidad su plan surtió efecto, ahora podrá ir de compras con Sasuke-kun…entonces, ¿por qué siente cierta incomodidad?

– Vamos – interrumpe su compañero el hilo de pensamientos que se carga.

– Ah, si –

El trayecto al centro comercial es exactamente como el que tienen de camino a la escuela: con poca conversación, sólo que esta vez, y por alguna razón, Sakura no puede evitar sentirse culpable, ¿es por Poison? Peor, ¿por qué? ¿no lo rechazó adecuadamente?

Cuando llegan a su destino, casi en la entrada, hay unos pequeños adornos de Navidad.

– ¡Qué bonitos! – Sakura se acerca instintivamente, Sasuke no dice nada y sólo la sigue – Claro, ya casi es tiempo de las fiestas – la chica mira de reojo a su amigo – El día donde se pasa tiempo con la pareja, supongo que por eso también hay varios regalitos que parecen de San Valentín –

Sasuke no responde, pero, para sorpresa de la chica, se acerca a ver lo que ella está observando, incluso toma un pequeño peluche en forma de mariquita.

– Sasuke-kun, ¿tu familia hace algo en particular en esas fechas? – el mencionado parece genuinamente desconcertado con la pregunta, cuando voltea a ver a la pelirrosa no puede evitar verle con ojos amenazadores, que por supuesto la asustan, pero de inmediato el chico lo corrige, regresando sus ojos al objeto en sus manos – Ah, no tienes que decirme, yo sólo –

– Ya no – responde secamente el chico, regresando el peluche de catarina a su lugar.

– Ya veo, bueno, eres bienvenido a mi casa – Sakura empieza a sonrojarse, pero ahora que empezó el diálogo, ya no puede parar – Digo, mi mamá estaría más que contenta – la chica ríe nerviosa – Hay que invitar a Naruto también, ¡tal vez el tampoco tenga nada que hacer! – Haruno está intentando re ordenar sus pensamientos y pensar que decir a continuación, ¡que vergonzoso! ¿no puede comportarse normal por un momento?

– Lo pensaré – responde el Uchiha de repente.

– ¿Qué? – Sasuke la mira – ¡Digo! Claro, por favor házmelo saber – Sakura aún se encuentra en el limbo, no se esperaba esa respuesta, sin embargo, logra aclarar lo suficiente su mente para intentar sacarle información – Por supuesto, si…hay alguna chica, ya sabes, es el día que muchos consideran de las parejas, bueno, no te sientas obligado – como no queriendo, ella voltea su rostro para evitar que Sasuke la mire, aunque está tan roja que el de cabellos azabache puede ver sus orejas coloradas.

– No realmente – Sasuke en parte no planeaba responder, pero simplemente le sale así la frase.

"¿Día de las parejas?" Sasuke le da vueltas a esa pregunta en su cabeza, supone que si, en Japón al menos. En todo caso no podría pasar el día con Ladyslug, y ella ya tiene a alguien…eso le molesta más de lo que creía, pensar que ella pasara ese día con alguien que ella considera especial y que probablemente también la quiere de vuelta (no se lo imagina de otra forma), es horrible. Si tan sólo supiera quién es ella, iría a verla. Dios, que ridículo, mientras más lo piensa más tonto se siente.

– Que infantil y egoísta – dice por lo bajo, pero Sakura, quien había regresado su rostro para observarlo, alcanza a oírlo sin que él se de cuenta. Sasuke ya se dispone a caminar, pero la chica pareció entender a qué se refería.

– ¿El amor? – pregunta ella inconsciente, recibiendo una mirada de Sasuke que no esperaba: unos ojos abiertos, asombrados y brillantes; no obstante, el comienza a avanzar - ¿No es lo infantil lo que usualmente motiva a la gente? – el chico se detiene de nuevo. Por alguna razón, Sakura no puede parar de hablar, como si algo ajeno a ella la obligara a hacerlo - ¡Ah! No quería entrometerme, es sólo que eso se me vino a la cabeza – Sakura aprieta sus manos una con la otra, en realidad quiere parar se hablar, pero siente como si realmente quisiera decirle eso – En realidad todos somos egoístas a nuestra manera, y el amor es probablemente la mayor prueba de ello. Nos sentimos ansiosos e incluso un poco posesivos. Queremos llamar la atención de la otra persona a toda costa y deseamos que no vea a nadie más a pesar de que eso es probablemente imposible, pero…cuando es verdadero amor también nos volvemos un poco más pacientes, porque queremos entender a la otra persona, y aun así ¿no dicen que cuando estás en una relación se aprende más de uno mismo que de nuestra pareja?. Nos damos cuenta de nuestros límites, notamos gustos que tal vez antes no estaban ahí, es como volver a ser un niño y aprender cosas nuevas, es emocionante y da un poco de miedo. Infantil, egoísta…pero increíble. Al menos eso me dijo una vez una persona – cuando termina el diálogo, Sakura levanta su cabeza, seguro que ahora está incluso más roja que antes, pero quiere ver la cara de Sasuke, y en realidad sus ojos ya no están tan abiertos como antes, sin embargo, claramente le prestó atención – Yo…¡lo siento! Estoy diciendo tonterías, sigamos con las compras –

_Rayos, ¿por qué dije eso?_ Piensa la chica cuando se dispone a avanzar.

– ¿Verdadero amor? – Sasuke lo pregunta como de soslayo, pero en realidad está interesado – Egoísta pero paciente, ¿es eso posible? – no la ve cuando suelta eso, haciendo que Sakura se sienta un poco más segura, no queriendo perder esa oportunidad.

– Bueno, supongo que a cualquier otro le puede parecer egoísta si no lo ha experimentado, por eso hablamos así del amor. Pero, ¿cómo sabes cuando es amor? Es difícil ponerlo en palabras, así que sólo podemos esperar a sentirlo. Esa persona…dijo que una vez escucho un dicho de un extranjero: "Yo te amo, deseo compartir mi felicidad contigo. Si estás a mi lado, estoy encanto, pero, si no es así, también lo estaré, porque lo único que deseo es tu felicidad" – al terminar la frase ninguno de los dos menciona nada más. Sasuke se da la media vuelta y comienza su camino.

– Vamos – Sakura empieza a seguirlo, intentando no alcanzarlo del todo para que no vea lo sonrojada que está, por lo que el hecho de que él se detenga la toma por sorpresa – Y gracias, Sakura – de nuevo el avanza y ella le sigue.

No hablaron de nuevo más de lo necesario ese día, prosiguieron el viaje como acostumbraban, pero ya no eran los mismos. Sakura había visto una nueva faceta de Sasuke, lo que es más, ahora sospechaba que a él le gustaba alguien. Por otra parte, Sasuke se sentía raro, no sólo su amiga pelirrosada lo entendió, sino que le dijo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Felices, confundidos y un poco avergonzados, es así como ambos fueron a dormir. Puede que incluso Sasuke fuera el más abatido, aunque su rostro no lo mostraba del todo, todas las emociones que ahora corren por su cabeza son extremadamente irritantes para él, pues ahora logra identificar algunas, y eso le molesta, odia sentir tanto, maldito ADN Uchiha.


	7. Capítulo 7: Black Chry - parte 1

_Notas de autor:_

_¡Una disculpa por la tardanza! tenía mucho trabajo y, cuando finalmente estuve libre, tuve un gran bloqueo sobre como llegar a donde quería, a su vez que respetaba (relativamente) el formato de Miraculous, pero me resulta un poco difícil, todavía...mis respetos para Thomas y su equipo, sus capítulos parecen sencillos ¿, pero la manera de narrar no lo es._

_He decidido partir el capítulo en dos porque me está quedando demasiado largo, a este paso tardare más. ¡Así que les dejo la primera parte! con suerte podré postear la siguiente también esta semana. _

**Capítulo 7**: Black Chry – Parte 1

Naruto Uzumaki es conocido por ser una persona animada, amable, valiente y un poco ruidosa, está claro que esas son cualidades que la gente realmente aprecia en él (incluso la última). Algunos lo describirían como un Sol brillante que, si lo miras demasiado, puede cegarte, es como si el simple hecho de tener una conversación con el chico te diera motivos para vivir; sin embargo, últimamente Naruto no se encuentra tan alegre, por supuesto que lo intenta y no quiere que se note lo que le acongoja, sólo que se siente un poco más frustrado de lo normal.

– ¡Ah! ¡No entiendo nadaˈdattebayo! – el rubio suelta el libro que sostenía hace unos segundos, provocando un estruendo en su escritorio y exaltando a Gama a su tiempo.

– ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido! – la criatura pone sus brazos como jarra y mira de mala gana a su portador.

– ¡Pero no logro entender nada! Estos guardianes se lo complican todo, ¿por qué usan tantos códigos? –

– Jiraiya te dio la oportunidad de estudiar los conocimientos de los guardianes, ¡no todos los portadores tienen esa oportunidad! Seguramente rogó bastante al consejo, así que deja de quejarte –

– ¿Por qué no simplemente pueden responder mis preguntasˈttebayo? Sería mucho más fácil, así podría ayudar al viejo con la investigación y todo resuelto –

– ¿Y cómo planeas ayudarle sin una pizca de conocimiento? Además, para tener acceso a esa información tienes que ser un guardián, con lo poco que procesa tu cerebro ahora Jiraiya no podría decirte mucho – Naruto arruga su frente y su boca hace una mueca de disgusto. Toma el libro y lo abre delante del rostro del Kwami.

– Entonces al menos ayúdame – de inmediato el pequeño con rasgos de sapo le da la espalda.

– ¡Yo no soy guardián! Y con más razón que tú yo no debería saber nada acerca de esos secretos, si algo malo pasara y por una u otra razón terminara en el otro bando, como Kwamis no podemos filtrar esa información – El Uzumaki aún mantiene la mueca de su boca.

– Creí que eres un kwami "genial", no dejabas de alardear de eso cuando nos conocimos –

– Soy genial, no un anarquista – responde Gama cruzándose de brazos. Dicha respuesta ocasiona que el adolescente suspire y vuelva a soltar el libro en el escritorio.

En realidad Naruto siempre quiso ser un guardián, más específicamente: el líder de los guardianes, es un puesto que considera increíblemente importante. La cabecilla de ese grupo tiene que tener algunas cualidades extraordinarias: para empezar, debió ser un portador activo en algún momento de su vida, de hecho, aún conservan su kwami; tienen total conocimiento sobre los kwamis existentes en el mundo, además de que saben cómo usarlos; y lo más importante, ven por todos los portadores y guardianes, los protegen y con ello al mundo entero, ¡es asombroso!

Bueno, igual está de más decir que Naruto tampoco se imaginó que tuviera que estudiar tanto para ello, lo que es peor es que tiene que hacerlo sin ningún maestro que lo guíe por el momento, pues Jiraiya debe continuar la investigación del miraculous del zorro, lo cual es algo en lo que no se quiere entrometer. Por supuesto, también está el hecho de que él quiere ayudarle a su padrastro, esa es actualmente la razón más importante por la cual debe convertirse en guardián lo más pronto posible…¡aun así siente que, mientras más lo quiere, más avanza a paso de tortuga! Al mismo tiempo, a Naruto le gustaría más hacer entrenamiento físico que estar leyendo tanto libro.

_Me pregunto cómo entrenara Poison_ el pensamiento le llega de improviso, incluso él se siente un poco sorprendido, aunque de inmediato ese sentimiento se ve reprimido por el entendimiento del porqué se siente así. Últimamente su compañero, a comparación de él, avanza a pasos agigantados, puede incluso percibir que se siente tan desesperado como él, ¿por qué? No lo sabe, y duda que Poison eye se lo llegue a decir.

_No sé si Poison también esté interesado en ser guardián, pero no puedo quedarme atrás_

– ¡Voy a ser el mejor guardiánˈttebayo! – exclama el chico mientras se levanta de un jalón de la silla.

– Antes de eso, ¿no vas a llegar tarde a la escuela? –

– ¿A la qué? –

– La escuela – el kwami señala el reloj de la alarma del chico. Al ver la hora, a Naruto se le pone la cara pálida.

– ¿¡Ya es tan tarde!? ¡Gama! ¿por qué no me dijiste? –

– Te lo mencioné a penas te levantaste, que tú me ignores es otra cosa – pero el portador ya no puede escucharlo, está cambiándose lo más rápido que puede y al mismo tiempo intenta ordenar las cosas de su mochila.

En cuanto está listo (o algo así) se dirige corriendo al refrigerador para agarrar un cartón de leche, luego agarra un pedazo de pan al que le unta mermelada y se come de una sola mordida, acto seguido también se toma casi toda la leche de un trago.

– ¡Hey! Más despacio, ¿y checaste la caducidad de eso? – Gama está a punto de buscar la fecha de vencimiento del producto, cuando Naruto lo jala de repente gritando: "No hay tiempo para esoˈdattebayo" mientras corre.

* * *

El portador del sapo a penas se las arregla para llegar a tiempo a clase, entrando de improviso al salón de clase cuando la maestra de Biología, Kurenai, comenzaba a dar las instrucciones del día, pues ya todos estaban presentas (a excepción a Naruto). La profesora sonríe de lado a Naruto.

– Parece que te salvaste – dice la mujer poco después de que suene la campana. El rubio responde con sonidos ininteligibles y se dirige a su asiento, el cual está justo al lado de Sakura, quien a su vez es vecina de Sasuke. Los lugares son compartidos por tres personas por mesa, éstos fueron asignados según el equipo que se formó para el proyecto escolar final.

– Buenos días, Sakura-chan – susurra el chico mientras se sienta, "tirando" su cuerpo en el mesabanco.

– Buenos días – responde Sakura, viéndolo extrañada, pues Naruto tiene cara de estar sufriendo – Naruto, ¿estás bien? –

– Perfectamente – alza su pulgar izquierdo – sólo un poco mareado porque comí y enseguida corrí – su amiga arquea una ceja.

– Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería – menciona la pelirrosada, preocupada.

– Estoy bien, Sakura-chan, no te preocupes por mí –

Sasuke, quien estaba presenciando la escena, suelta un bufido.

– Quieres hacerte el fuerte, sólo ve a la enfermería como te dijeron, _usuratonkachi _– Naruto reacciona de inmediato, parándose de su asiento y fulminando al pelinegro con la mirada.

–¡Cállate! ¡No me hago el fuerteˈttebayo! – Sasuke se burla sonriendo ligeramente de lado - ¡No creas que porque no hablas no sé qué quieres decir con esa expresión! –

– ¡Naruto! – Sakura intenta empujarlo con su brazo para que su amigo se vuelva a sentar - ¡Basta! Deja de buscar pelea con Sasuke-kun –

– ¡Él es el que empezó! – el rubio aún está con afán de llegar hasta Sasuke (y probablemente intentar golpearlo) mientras grita.

En este punto ya han llamado la atención de toda la clase, por lo que algunos compañeros se encuentran riendo ‒en su mayoría hombres‒ y otros le demandan a Naruto que deje de meterse con Sasuke ‒en su mayoría mujeres‒. Por su parte, Kurenai observa con mirada exhaustiva la situación.

– Naruto, deja de gritar y pelearte. Y siéntate – el mencionado se exalta ante la llamada de atención de la profesora, pero no se echa para atrás.

–¡Kurenai-sensei! Pero Sasuke– el Uzumaki se interrumpe a sí mismo para apretarse el estómago, de repente un dolor agudo lo aprisiona en esa zona, provocando que no pueda seguir hablando, al menos hasta que, ante los ojos de confusión de los presentes, logra gritar: – ¡Permiso para ir al baño! – la maestra pelinegra a penas si reacciona, pero al ver el rostro de su alumno, balbucea el permiso. Naruto ya está en la puerta a penas si Kurenai abre la boca.

Por unos segundos el silencio reina en el aula, o bueno, poco antes de que todos estallen en carcajadas, exceptuando a Sakura, quien se toca una sien con una de sus manos; y a Sasuke, quien tiene los ojos entrecerrados, atónitos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

– Ya, ya, concéntrense – exige Kurenai mientras da dos palmadas al aire – Les estaba explicando el ejercicio de hoy: Se nos dio la oportunidad de visitar el invernadero personal de la familia Lee – se escuchan exclamaciones de admiración entre el alumnado –

– ¿La famosa familia de artes marciales? – pregunta un estudiante, a lo que Kurenai asiente complacida.

– Así es –

– ¡Wow! Es uno de los invernaderos más bonitos en todo el país, mi familia tiene trato con ellos, ¡es precioso en verdad! – a Ino se le escapa la frase con ojos brillantes, provocando que haya más alaridos de emoción. Sakura mira con una sonrisa a su amiga. La familia de Ino es dueña de una florería, la rubia sabe mucho sobre plantas y a veces a la pelirrosa le parece que está un poco obsesionada con el lenguaje de las flores. Está de más decir que en realidad adora cualquier cosa relacionada con la flora en general, aunque las flores sean sus favoritas.

Kurenai carraspea su garganta y continúa:

– El profesor Asuma y yo decidimos hacer un pequeño trabajo en conjunto, ya que hay temas que ustedes verán hasta el próximo año relacionados con el ejercicio, decidimos que, para no perder esta oportunidad, colaboraremos los de segundo y primer año – si antes todos parecían fascinados, ahora las chicas gritan hasta el cielo.

– ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿con los de segundo? ¿¡Y de la clase de Química del profesor Asuma!? – se escucha una chica entre los estudiantes – eso quiere decir que – mira a su amiga con emoción.

– ¡Qué Neji Hyūga estará ahí! – vitorean las dos féminas al unísono, que conllevan a que otras chicas hagan lo mismo. Sakura de inmediato reconoce el apellido, provocando que mire a su amiga de cabellos negros en la mesa continúa a la de ella.

– ¿Hyūga? – pregunta Haruno en voz alta hacia la chica con el mismo apellido. Hinata se encuentra angustiada mirando hacia abajo, por lo que sólo le asiente a Sakura mientras susurra:

– Si, es mi primo – es a penas audible, pero la ojiverde logra entenderla, sin preguntarle nada más al verla preocupada (Sakura reconoce que a Hinata no le gusta que la obliguen a hablar) y cuestionándose el por qué parece molestarse.

– Bien, como es costumbre y para facilitar las cosas, por supuesto que trabajaran por mesa – informa Kurenai mientras guarda sus cosas en su maletín. Hay sonidos de descontento.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿de nuevo? ¡En todas las clases es lo mismo, maestra! – Ino lo grita al pararse de su asiento – Ténganme algo de consideración, ¡yo estoy atascada con el flojo número uno y el tragón número uno de toda la escuela! – algunos ríen en el fondo del salón.

– ¿Y tú crees que nosotros queremos estar con la engreída número uno de la escuela? – Shikamaru lo dice mientras bosteza, ocasionando una reacción de ira en Ino, quien no puede evitar molestarse un poco más por cómo lo dice que por el qué.

– ¡Al menos dilo sin bostezar! –

– Odien al juego, no a los jugadores – responde Kurenai ante el diálogo, haciendo una señal con las manos para que se apresuren a salir del aula.

Sakura mira divertida la situación de su amiga conforme guarda sus cosas en su bolso, cuando escucha un susurro de las mismas compañeras que parecían felices por ver a Neji.

– Bueno, si es injusto, ¿por qué la plasta rosa puede estar siempre con Sasuke-kun? – dice una de ellas, la más alta y con cabello café corto.

– Tuvo mucha suerte de quedar en su equipo, que no se haga muchas ilusiones, sigue siendo una frentesota – responde la amiga más bajita, ésta con cabellera larga y marrón.

Ante tales comentarios, la pelirrosa estaba a punto de reaccionar de mala gana, hasta que observa el aparente desinterés de Sasuke, quien está segura escuchó la plática; sin embargo, se encuentra caminando como si nada hacia la salida. Sakura siente la presión en su pecho por aquel acto de apatía por parte del pelinegro, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se cristalicen un poco. La chica tiene que sacudir la cabeza para volver en sí y evitar llorar.

* * *

Ya en el autobús, Sakura se sienta junto a Ino, la cual al principio no nota el descontento de su amiga, pues ella misma se encuentra disgustada (de forma distinta) hacia Shikamaru y Chōji.

– ¡No puedo creer que otra vez tenga que trabajar con ellos! Tú si que tienes suerte, Sakura, estás con Sasuke-kun. Aunque tengan que lidiar con Naruto, no me imagino que tu situación sea peor – vocifera la rubia mientras se cruza de brazos.

– Si, mucha suerte – contesta la de ojos verdes con un soplido, captando la atención de la Yamanaka.

– ¿Sakura? ¿pasó algo? – la mencionada suelta un suspiro.

– No…bueno, si… veras – Sakura se ve interrumpida por la llegada de Naruto al transporte, quien se queja a grandes voces que debieron avisarle, pues cuando se fue al baño y regresó, ya no había nadie. Las carcajadas le quitan el valor a la chica para seguir hablando – No es nada – Ino quiere sacarle el asunto de una buena vez, pero conoce suficiente a su amiga como para saber que, si la presiona más, su tristeza puede incrementar. Sakura se lo dirá cuando se sienta lista, por lo que apoya su mano en la de ella.

– Cuéntamelo cuando puedas – la rubia le sonríe y la pelirrosa le devuelve el gesto, no pudiendo evitar pensar: "¿Qué haría yo sin Ino?".

* * *

**Sakura Haruno POV**

Mies pies se sienten como dos pesados ladrillos… Dios, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer? Bueno, tampoco es que puede hacer «algo», es decir, ya sabía que Sasuke-kun no tenía ningún interés en mí…¿cierto? … ¿o acaso me aferraba a algo que no estaba ahí? Tan sólo por ser como dicen los demás, un poco «suertuda» porque fui puesta en el mismo equipo que Sasuke-kun.

Vamos, Sakura, enfréntalo, él nunca estuvo ni estará interesado en ti, además…la conversación en el centro comercial del otro día me abrió los ojos: es muy probable que a Sasuke-kun ya le guste alguien, porque, ¿por qué hablaría así? ¿por qué reaccionaría así? La respuesta es muy obvia: debe de estar enamorado.

– ¡Hey, espabila! – siento el golpe en la espalda de Ino – Sé un poco más feliz, ¡no mentía cuando decía que éste invernadero es hermoso! – efectivamente lo es, basta dar una hojeada alrededor para comprobarlo, además de que es bastante grande – Y hay tantas flores con significados bonitos, por ejemplo – conozco ese rostro de Ino, esos ojos despampanantes y que analizan cada flor que observan, ella está buscando alguna flor que en este momento la hagan emocionarse - ¡Esas! ¡las camelias!, inocentes y puras: significan estima, admiración y belleza, ¡unos dirían que belleza perfecta no exhibida! –

– ¿Belleza perfecta no exhibida? –

– Si, como algo que ya parece bello a simple vista, pero, mientras más lo miras, más perfecto es. También puede significar que su belleza es perfecta, aunque a primera vista no parezca siquiera deslumbrante – hace una pausa para acércanos a verlas. Más que parte del invernadero, parecen parte de un jardín. Las camelias están cuidadosamente plantadas, hay de varios colores y la mayoría ya han abierto sus pétalos, sólo algunas se conservan en sus capullos – Pero, aunque tienen algunos significados generales, también tienen sus especificaciones – comienza a señalarlas según el color que menciona – La blanca significa estima y gratitud; La rosa, que alguien desea ser más cercano a otra persona; la roja, amor y esperanza – cuando Ino mencionó lo que quería decir la camelia roja, de inmediato lo relacioné con Sasuke-kun y, extrañamente, ambas definiciones dichas quedan con él.

De verdad tengo que dejar de pensar en él…

Aunque, viéndolo bien, el color rojo intenso me recuerdan más a Poison eye. Cuando usa su poder sus ojos se vuelven de esa tonalidad, uno pensaría que es amenazante, aunque a mi más bien me parecen atrapantes, como si en cualquier momento te fuera a hipnotizar.

Rayos, ¿qué estoy pensando?

– ¡Sakura, mira! – Ino ya se encuentra mucho más lejos, admirando otro tipo de flor – Estás son crisantemos, ¿no son preciosas? ¡si vamos a hablar de flores que representan amor, estás son las indicadas! – son igual de bonitas que las camelias, pero, siendo sincera, no me llaman tanto la atención, ¿es mi imaginación o que sus colores son menos llamativos? – Las rosas significan la fragilidad en una relación amorosa; las blancas, una ruptura en la relación; las azules, que el amor ya se acabó y la ruptura ha sido superada; la amarilla, rechazo; la violeta, que no podría soportar perder al ser amado; la naranja, que el sentimiento de amor es frágil; y, ¡oh!, la roja es amor apasionado – conozco a esta chica desde que somos unas niñas, pero nunca deja de sorprenderme lo mucho que sabe de flores, además de que nunca han dejado de encantarle a pesar de haber sido rodeada por ellas desde que es una infante.

Ino ya se encuentra contándome lo que simbolizan los claveles, pero mi mente sigue en las camelias. En cuanto significado lo relaciono con Sasuke-kun, cuando se trata de su color, me recuerda Poison. Mientras más lo pienso, más incómoda me siento, ¿qué es esta sensación en el pecho?

– ¡Muy bien! Ya curiosearon bastante, reúnanse con sus grupos – grita Kurenai-sensei entre el alboroto.

– Ugh, bueno, si no tenemos opción – exclama mi acompañante. Al voltear a ver a Ino me encuentro con una mirada de compasión, no obstante, en cuanto nota también mi mirada, ella la cambia a una de ánimo - ¡Vamos! ¡estás en un lugar increíble y con Sasuke-kun! Quién sabe, tal vez él te regale un crisantemo rojo – me guiñe un ojo y me da unas palmadas en el hombro.

Ante tales palabras yo sólo puedo sonreír, no porque lo crea posible, sino por los intentos de Ino por hacerme sentir mejor. Realmente nunca pensé que a Ino le gustara Sasuke-kun en verdad, es decir, no lo conoce en sí, pero eso no quiere decir que jamás se sintiera atraída hacia él en serio, ¿no se empieza por ahí el amor?... Aun así ella siempre intenta animarme y apoyarme.

– Wow, Sakura-chan, Ino es genial – escucho susurrar a Tsuyu-sama desde mi bolso, quien apenas se asoma para decírmelo. Yo asiento con una sonrisa, claro que sé que lo es; ella es confiada, inteligente, muy bonita y alegre, si no fuera por ella yo no podría siquiera pararme de la cama sin sentir pánico, Ino siempre me ha apoyado, desde que éramos niñas.

¡Cierto! Tal vez no tenga la confianza que Ino tiene, pero no puedo desperdiciar la que ella a puesto en mí, al menos debería poder comportarme normal alrededor de Sasuke-kun.

**Fin de Sakura POV**

* * *

– ¡Sakura-chan, por aquí! – Naruto le sonríe a su amiga desde lejos, quien devuelve el gesto y corre hacia él y Sasuke.

– Naruto, ¿te encuentras mejor? – el rubio sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando escucha la pregunta de la chica.

– ¡Por supuestoˈttebayo! Más importante, Sakura-chan, ¿ya viste cuántas flores bonitas hay? – la mencionada se sorprende un poco ante la observación, ella no creía que a Naruto le interesara tal tema. Aun así la chica asiente emocionada.

– No las conozco como Ino, pero todas son muy bellas – el Uzumaki observa el rostro de la muchacha por unos segundos, tan sólo para agrandar su sonrisa y aclamar:

– Algunas tienen el color de tu cabello, Sakura-chan, ¡es un color bonito! Sería bueno que también pudiéramos ver flores de cerezo – Naruto ni siquiera se pone rojo al decirlo, él lo dice en serio y con aparente regocijo. En cambio, a Sakura ya se le ha formado un hilo de sonrojo de una mejilla a otra y, aunque ninguno de ellos dos lo nota, Sasuke se encuentra todavía más asombrado por el comentario del rubio, no pudiendo evitar entreabrir la boca.

Hay unos mini segundos de silencio, hasta que el primero en volver en sí es Sasuke, quien de mala gana suelta:

– ¿De qué hablas? Esas florecen en los árboles y en los invernaderos no hay árboles, no digas tonterías – Naruto reacciona tan agresivamente como su amigo, se gira para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿¡Y tú cómo sabesˈttebayo!? –

– ¿A caso ves un árbol, _uzuratonkachi_? – el rubio aprieta la mandíbula.

– Bueno, ¿¡y qué!? tal vez no lo dije literal –

Ambos comienzan a discutir acerca de los árboles de cerezo, pero Sakura se encuentra más pasmada de lo que le gustaría admitir. La chica ya no tiene ese pequeño sonrojo, per la reacción permanece, tal vez porque no se lo esperaba. Naruto a veces insinúa tener sentimientos hacia ella, realmente nunca lo había pensado demasiado; no obstante, ella sabe que Naruto no miente, nunca lo ha hecho desde que lo conoce. No sé siente precisamente frágil a la hora de razonar acerca de sus sentimientos, en su mente no hay nadie a quien pueda amar además de Sasuke, e, incluso así, en estos momentos se encuentra debatiendo acerca de lo que provocó el Uzumaki. Tal vez ella es joven, pero sabe que su amor por el pelinegro es real, por primera vez desde que conoció a Sasuke…se cuestiona si se siente confundida, ¿es porque él no la quiere? ¿tal vez…no quiere tanto a Sasuke como pensaba? ¿por qué de repente se cuestiona todo lo que le dijo a él del amor?

Imposible…¿o tal vez…?

– Ya basta ustedes dos – la maestra Kurenai los aparta tirando de un hombro cada uno - ¿Por qué no usan esa energía para hacer el ejercicio? – Naruto balbucea una respuesta afirmativa, mientras que Sasuke se limita a callarse y desviar la mirada.

En cuanto la profesora se marcha el equipo se pone manos a la obra, con los dos chicos un poco a regaña dientes; no obstante, Sakura agradece que ambos se "contentan" tan rápido como se pelean, ahora ambos actúan como si nada hubiera pasado y ella puede ignorar un poco lo que acaba de pasar, si tiene suerte, no tendrá que recordarlo en lo que resta del día, no se siente con ganas de analizar sus emociones.

* * *

A cada grupo se les asigno una planta medicinal, por ahora se tienen que concentrar en observarla, para luego apuntar los datos de éstas (dichos datos forman parte de una pequeña placa cerca de la planta). A su vez deben hacer un pequeño reporte de información que cada equipo saca de su libro y con un poco de ayuda del internet, proporcionado por los smarphones. Lo mencionado es el trabajo de los de primer año, luego se juntaran con otro grupo de segundo año para continuar, se supone que se les regalara una «muestra» de una de las flores, los de segundo usaran lo que se les enseñó para hacer un pequeño remedio curativo.

Aunque el trío se encuentra trabajando por igual, la única que parece emocionada es la mujer del grupo. Sakura ya sabía un poco de plantas por Ino, pero ella realmente nunca menciona las que son benéficas para la salud, aunque no duda que también le interesen. La cosa es que la pelirrosa tampoco se había puesto a pensar en lo divertido que podía ser investigar algo como eso.

En el otro extremo están Sasuke y Naruto, el primero se dedica a ayudar con los apuntes; el segundo, en dibujar la planta en el reporte, que, extrañamente, no se le da mal, y aunque es más comparable con un arte abstracto, él disfruta hacerlo. A ellos les toco una especie de arbusto: Artemisa china. No es muy popular, o al menos no muy conocido, pues la descripción de sus propiedades fueron descubiertas hace unos pocos años, aun así, es considerado muy útil, aunque, de acuerdo con Naruto, tampoco es tan interesante como para retratarla.

Cuando terminan su parte, el grupo se dirige hacia los maestros para que les designen un equipo de segundo con el cual trabajar; los de ese año por ahora se han mantenido ocupados observando los alrededores, ya que su trabajo consiste en otra cosa.

El invernadero es tan grande que de hecho están teniendo problemas para encontrar a uno de los dos profesores, por lo que en sus pensamientos agradecen que al menos el olor es agradable y la vista muy hermosa. En medio del camino y con afán de intentar distraer su mente de lo que ha vivido en el día, Sakura se detiene a olfatear los jazmines blancos, a ninguno de sus amigos parece molestarse, pero es el de cabellos azabaches quien está a punto de llamarla para continuar, cuando se ve interrumpido por un chico que se para al lado de Sakura, éste no dice nada, pero está rojo como un tomate y parece estar reuniendo valor para hablar con la chica. La susodicha no lo nota por unos segundos, hasta que siente la penetrante mirada y no tiene más opción que voltear.

El chico tiene una apariencia un poco peculiar: ojos grandes, cejas gruesas y negras como su cabello, el cual tiene un corte que algunas personas denominan "de hongo" o "de coco"; además, la ropa que viste es verde de pies a cabeza ‒si excluimos los zapatos naranjas y el cinturón rojo‒, parte del conjunto consiste en una camisa cuello de tortuga, lo que, en opinión de los presentes, sólo resalta los rasgos de su rostro. Cabe mencionar que, por la razón que sea, al mismo tiempo lo encuentran algo familiar.

Ninguno de los tres amigos dice nada, están demasiado estupefactos ante la apariencia del nuevo individuo como para hacerlo, al menos hasta que Naruto tartamudea lo siguiente:

– Sa-Sakura-chan, ¿lo conoces? –

Haruno quiere responder, pero tan sólo puede negar con la cabeza. Hay otro silencio hasta que el nuevo chico finalmente se decide a hablar.

– Sakura-san…¿ese es tu nombre?, es tan bello como tú. Eres un ángel caído del cielo – en lugar de causar una buena impresión, las palabras causan un escalofrío en la espalda de la chica – Y queda tan bien con tu cabello, es como un manto fino hecho de flores de cerezo. Es una lástima que no tengamos de esas aquí porque, si pudiera, ¡te regalaría todas las que tuviéramos! –

De nuevo reina el silencio, pero, su última frase deja pensando a Sasuke y a Sakura, ocasionando que la última sea la que exclame:

– ¿¡Las que tuvieran!?... ¿¡Eres un Lee!? –

El Uchiha no dice nada pero su rostro muestra una clara sorpresa. Naruto no reacciona hasta segundos después de lo que dice Sakura, aunque lo hace más por seguir a la multitud, el chico realmente no sabe nada de los Lee. El de cejas gruesas como orugas se sonroja aún más.

– Así que me conoces, no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace. Desde que te vi bajar del autobús supe que eras para mí. Mi nombre completo es Rock Lee – los otros adolescentes se encuentran sin palabras – No tengo flores de cerezo, hay más flores rosas, pero esas no le harían justicia a tu hermosura. No temas, igual sé cómo expresarte mi admiración – Lee se inca en una pierna y revela un crisantemo rojo que hasta el momento había ocultado con su mano en la espalda – Sakura-san, por favor se mi novia, te prometo que dedicare mi vida a protegerte – el chico le guiña un ojo mientras le extiende el crisantemo.

No hay respuesta inmediata, de hecho, Sakura aún se encuentra procesando la situación, las palabras que salen de su boca son más por inercia que porque las haya pensado:

– Definitivamente no –

– ¿Eh? ¿por qué? – no es tan exagerado decir que Rock Lee siente que su alma se le va, o al menos así lo piensa él.

– Eres muy raro –

Naruto se ríe un poco ante la respuesta, Sasuke ya ha calmado un poco su expresión (aunque sigue asombrado), y a Lee se le escapa una lágrima.

– Hey, Lee, deja de perder el tiempo, ya nos asignaron un grupo de primero…¿qué estás haciendo? – se dirige a ellos una chica de cabello café agarrado en dos cebollitas, camina hacia ellos y arquea una ceja al observar la escena. Atrás de ella un chico de cabellera larga y café oscuro la sigue, éste tiene cara de pocos amigos, aunque al Uzumaki de inmediato le parece conocido.

– Yo – balbucea Lee - ¡Soy muy raro! – y así deja el acto corriendo.

– ¡Espera, Lee! ¿qué te pasa? - la misma chica lo grita preocupada, mira hacia su otro compañero y este niega fastidiado, pues él tampoco lo entiende. La muchacha suspira y mira a los otros tres presentes, por un momento su mirada se ve atraída por Sasuke, a quien de inmediato considera guapo, sin embargo, igual de rápido su interés se ve apagado al regresar su vista hacia su otro amigo – Bueno, no lograremos nada así, vamos, Neji – el mencionado asiente y ambos se marchan.

Sakura todavía se debate lo que acaba de pasar, hasta que reacciona y alza su mano en respuesta.

– Espe...- aunque bastante tarde, el inicio de la palabra estaba destinado a Rock Lee. En realidad, Sakura estaba tan atónita que no se le dio la oportunidad de explicarse. Es cierto que la apariencia de Lee no es lo convencional, pero no es eso lo que precisamente inclinó a Sakura a llamarlo raro, sino el hecho de que él la observara tan detalladamente desde que bajo del autobús, y que además se le declarara sin más, sin siquiera conocerse o haber compartido al menos una conversación con anterioridad - ¿Debería seguirlo? – susurra la chica.

– ¿Qué? – pregunta en respuesta el rubio – Sakura-chan, si que era raro, no tienes por qué seguirlo – Sasuke no dice nada, pero en realidad está de acuerdo, además, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, dicha confesión le entregó sentimientos encontrados, él no lo encontraba normal…pero ahora se cuestiona si así se ve cuando habla con Ladyslug – Mejor apresurémonos a encontrar a Kurenai-sensei – completa el Uzumaki

Y así lo hicieron, o bueno, dos de ellos, porque, justo cuando la hallaron, Naruto de repente se volvió a sentir mal y tuvo que pedir a gritos un baño, para luego desaparecer entre tanta planta y pedir permiso para pasar a la casa principal.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Sasuke se juntaron con el grupo de segundo que trabajaría con ellos: dos chicas y un chico. Las dos féminas a penas si lograron hacer lo poco que sabían, no es que fueran tontas, pero tampoco parecían particularmente dotadas en la materia, además de que estaban demasiado prendadas con Sasuke como para hacer algo útil, lo que resultaba molesto para el Uchiha. El tercer integrante de segundo, el chico, también parecía tener cierto interés en Sakura, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó porque resultó que tuvo que hacer casi todo el trabajo, ya que el muchacho tampoco sabía mucho de cómo hacerlo y era demasiado tímido como para decirle más de tres palabras seguidas. Sakura se guío con el libro de sus compañeros de segundo, y en realidad Sasuke la ayudó lo más que pudo.

Pero he aquí algo aún más importante de lo que Sakura no se percató: Sasuke la observó todo el tiempo. La concentración de la ojiverde era tal que ni siquiera se dio tiempo para verlo a él, en cambio, el de ojos negros poco le quitó la vista de encima. Estaba sorprendido, siempre ha sabido lo inteligente que es Sakura, tal vez es la chica de su edad más inteligente que conoce, pero la cosa es como es que ella lo hacía; no era como cuando investigaban para su proyecto final, ella en verdad se encontraba emocionada y asombrada por todo lo que descubría. Lo que es más, Sasuke se sorprendió a si mismo cuando notó que la seguía con la mirada y ella nunca se dio por aludida, por un momento, le recordó a Ladyslug: confiada, valiente y siempre con su mente en lo que está haciendo. Tal como la heroína, Sakura nunca reparó en que el Uchiha la veía, fue una sensación nueva, ¿le gustó?, ¿le disgustó?, ¿le gusta?, ¿le disgusta?, no logra responderse, porque eso podría significar que tal vez Ao tiene razón. ¿No encuentra difícil tratar a Sakura por lo empalagosa que es? ¿o porque su apariencia le recuerda un poco a Ladyslug?

Ladyslug es su primer amor, un amor que surgió tan esporádico que a penas si batalló en aceptarlo, lo sintió bien, era sencillo de reconocer y en definitiva quería reconocerlo, Sasuke nunca conoció a nadie igual. Nunca ha dudado de sus sentimientos por Lady, siendo tan joven, no se imagina queriendo a alguien más.

Entonces… ¿qué es ese sentimiento? ¿duda?

* * *

Al final el proyecto fue en su mayoría completado por el dúo de primer año y los otros tres integrantes a penas les molestó que ellos lo hicieran, lo que causó el efecto contrario en Sakura y Sasuke, pues ellos si estaban un poco irritados, pero no lo suficiente como para no dejarlo ir. Naruto nunca regresó, claro que ambos se quejaron, pero en algún punto el sentimiento se convirtió en preocupación, ¿dónde estaba?

Los dos amigos preguntaron a la profesora y recibieron una respuesta extraña: La familia se había ofrecido a llevarlo a la escuela en cuanto se sintiera mejor o, en su defecto, regresarlo a casa san y salvo, si es que se sentía peor. ¿Con quién diablos habló cuando fue al baño? Bueno, lo que es cierto es que ambos saben que Naruto puede llevarse bien con cualquiera, es difícil odiarlo, por lo que aceptaron la respuesta de mala gana y decidieron que luego le reclamarían el hecho de dejarlos solos con el trabajo, ya que los otros tres no hicieron realmente algo.

En estos momentos ambos están en las puertas del invernadero, ya es hora de regresar a la escuela para la siguiente clase. Sakura ya se siente exhausta, fueron dos horas, pero se sintieron las dos horas más largas de su vida, ojala no tuvieran que regresar a la escuela.

La pelirrosa espera pacientemente a Ino, cuando mira a Sasuke, quien tan sólo aguarda que abran las puertas del camión, le parece que está atrapado en sus pensamiento.

El otro día los dos tuvieron una conversación más abierta de lo normal, ella dijo cosas que usualmente no dice y él la escuchó con atención, desde entonces no han vuelto a mencionar el tema. Hablaron del amor tan naturalmente que es difícil creer que tan sólo están en primero de secundaria, ¿no deberían preocuparles cosas distintas? ¿por qué se siente como si fuera un amor más maduro?

En su momento aquello no parecía importante, en sí, nunca parece importante, pero...¿no dicen que el amor es cosa de adultos? ellos son todo menos adultos. Sakura nunca se lo había planteado tan profundamente, nunca dudo de ella misma, sólo que, ahora... se siente tan vulnerable. Es como si aquellas palabras que le dijo a Sasuke aquel día hubieran desatado un infierno de emociones, pensamientos y dudas que hasta ese momento no tenía, o de los cuales no se había dado cuenta. Sakura se subestimaba, ¿ahora?

– Sasuke-kun – habla la chica con timidez - sobre el otro día…no tienes porqué decirme pero – antes de que ella pueda continuar, escuchan un gran estallido: de la casa principal de los Lee, se puede ver como un cran crisantemo negro crece, extendiendo sus raíces por toda la casa y el invernadero.

Bueno, ahora es un buen momento para que esos dos piensen en una excusa para irse y salvar el día.

* * *

**Casa de los Lee**, poco antes de que el crisantemo negro surgiera

Rock Lee se encuentra en su cuarto, soltando grandes lágrimas de sus ojos (puede que más grandes de lo normal). Aún sostiene la flor que estaba destinada a ser de la chica pelirrosada, se niega a aceptar que su primer y único amor ha acabado así. ¿No es suficiente decirle a alguien que la amas? ¿qué la protegerás? Eso es lo que su padrino siempre le ha dicho, entonces…¿por qué ha acabado así?

En su guarida, Madmott es capaz de sentir las emociones negativas, son los sentimientos perfectos para akumatizar a alguien, así que envía una de sus polillas negras hacía Lee, tomando posesión del crisantemo que le chico tiene. Rock Lee escucha una voz en su cabeza:

_Rock Lee, soy Madmott. Tu amor es puro y sincero, ¿no es cierto? ¿cómo una chica puede ser tan injusta?, ¿cómo puede rechazar el amor más hermoso que hay?, ¡y todavía se burla de ti!_ – A Lee se le escapan más sollozos mientras susurra: "Si" – _Bien, pues ya no más amor puro, si ella no valora el maravilloso sentimiento que le quisiste entregar, entonces los demás tampoco pueden tenerlo, ahora ya sabes que el amor puro en verdad no existe: ¡Es hora de que despiertes a Tokio! Lo que ellos creen que es amor no lo es._

_Black Chry: te doy el poder de crear flores de odio, enredaran a todos con sus raíces y quitaran el "amor" a cualquiera que piense que tiene esos sentimientos verdaderos. Sólo te pido algo a cambio: los miraculous de Ladyslug y Poison eye._

– Haré que todos vean que el amor verdadero no existe, cuenta conmigo Madmott – una energía negra rodea al chico: su traje verde se vuelve negro, tan sólo con unos detalles de verde oscuro lo adornan, el chico a perdido el brillo alegre en su mirada, ahora su pupila redonda ha sido remplazada con una en forma de crisantemo negro – Y sé por quien empezar -


End file.
